Crossing the Line
by Asterxia Sy
Summary: Tiffany Lockhart isn't your ordinary otaku. She lives, breathes and hordes all things Final Fantasy. She even wishes it was real! At an innocent con, she is granted her wish, but in the most unexpected of ways... Formerly in the category of FF VII. Cloti
1. The Life of An Otaku

**Crossing the Line**

**A Final Fantasy FanFic**

A/N: This idea came to me in the form of a dream during an Anime Convention! (crazy huh?) I've always wanted to write something like this, and here it is!

I do not own any work produced by Square Enix, this includes Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and any others mentioned in this fic.

**Chp. 1: The Life of An Otaku**

_"Tifa, I-I love you." Cloud whispered softly into her hair. Tifa felt tears sting her eyes and her heart beat faster. Those words, the ones she had waited so long to hear, they seemed almost unreal now. She couldn't believe this was reality. She lifted her tear- crimson eyes up to meet the deep sky blue Mako ones. "Truly?" She gasped._

_Cloud didn't answer in words, only pressed his lips to hers._

I sighed, the warm, fuzzy feeling filling my entire body. Yeah, okay, so it was dumb, but I thought it was cute. Reluctantly I looked at the clock. 2:30 AM. I groaned. _Time for bed._ Slowly I shut down the computer and dragged myself to bed. Though my thoughts were filled with confessions of Cloti goodness, I managed to fall asleep.

I awoke with a start to the loud crescendo of emotion of One-Winged Angel. A moan escaped me as I slammed the alarm off, falling back on my pillow. "I hate mornings." I forced myself out of bed, wincing as my head pounded. "That's what you get for reading fan-fics that late." I scolded as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

My reflection however, made me smile. For as long as I remember, I've looked like Tifa Lockheart. I have the long ebony hair, the crimson-ish eyes. It always made me happy that I looked like her. See, Tifa is my hero, heroine I guess. I look up to her, want to be like her, she's the perfect role model. Problem is, she doesn't really exist. But, I try not to think of that.

I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom yawning. My tired eyes glanced around my room, filled with posters and figures. I think you can guess who they're of. I don't know what's more ridiculous, having a video game character be your hero, or being in love with one. It didn't matter that he was CG, all that mattered were those beautiful glowing blue eyes…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and opened the closet door. "Time to get back to reality." I said as I picked my outfit. The leather was soft as I held it; a smile crept to my lips. "Well, sort of."

* * *

I work at RPG Gamers, a used game store that doesn't pay much and attracts the weirdest people around. Why do I work there you ask? Because it's the only place where they let me cosplay at work.

I am basically the complete opposite of the closet otaku. I never hide my obsession. I guess in many ways, it keeps me from having a "normal life", but it's what makes me happy, and that was what my mother always said was important.

Okay, a little background on me:

My name is Tiffany Lockhart, but people (obviously) call me Tifa. I have been obsessed with Final FantasyVII ever since I first saw the container of the game. My parents both died when I was ten. When the game came out. Sometimes I think I'm so obsessed because it reminds me of my parents, of the good times I had. 'Cause everything went downhill from there. I lived in an orphanage for eight years until I graduated from high school. College was no different, I was still teased for my obsession, made a few friends (all otaku) and managed to graduate. Now, I live on my own, working at a game store, trying to figure out what to do with my life.

I sighed. Maybe I should give up. Everything I've done in my life ever since my parents died has been to try to become Tifa. I act like her, I look like her, even learned martial arts and bartending to be like her. Some people have even said that I sound like her. I know it's not real, but it's all I have.

I sighed again, _two more hours 'till the con. Two more hours until I can be with the people who understand me the best. _I couldn't wait. My head swirled with thoughts of cosplayers, panels, art, everything.

My name being called jarred me out of my thoughts. I looked around wildly to see the grumpy face of my boss. "Stop daydreaming Lockheart, the inventory is not getting done with you standing here with that look on your face." I blushed. "Sorry sir." He grunted and walked off. I smirked. This happened all the time, the only reason why he hadn't fired me yet was because I could still kick his ass at Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

The con at last! I breathed in the long awaited smell of otakuness. Already, people had begun to turn their heads at the sight of me, whispering how much I looked like Tifa. I smiled with pride. This was what I was proud of. I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down to see a girl cosplaying as Marlene. I smiled, assuming the role.

"Marlene!" I said, bending down. She grinned and hugged me then turned to a woman behind her. "Mom!" she cried, "It's Tifa!"

I looked up to see the girl's mother, smiling with a camera. A pang of nostalgia hit my heart as I remembered my own mother. What would my life have been like if they were still alive? The woman's question jarred me back to reality. "Oh yes, of course you can take my picture." I stammered, posing with the little girl.

The camera clicked and the little girl ran off. "Bye Tifa! Hope you find Cloud!" She cried, turning back. I smiled. _I hope I do too…_

So far, the con had been what I imagined it would, tons of otaku, cosplayers, the works. I was having the time of my life but I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. I always went to cons by myself, and seeing groups of people cosplaying, well, it made me feel like Tifa when Cloud would go to Aerith's church. I sat down, sighing to rest a bit, my eyes blurring slightly from watching people.

I felt the slight weight of someone sitting next to me. "Hello Tifa." A familiar voice said.

I turned, curious and smiled. "Hello Rude." The man sitting next to me was, well Rude. I had never seen a more perfect cosplay. He looked exactly like him, down to the earrings and bald head. He even acted like him, his serious personality radiating. I couldn't help but smile, maybe he was someone like me.

The Rude cosplayer looked around. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No," I said slowly. "Why?"

Rude looked at me, his expression unreadable behind those sunglasses. "The President would like to see you."

Now this was getting strange. I had heard of hardcore cosplayers but, even this was getting out of hand. Nevertheless, I was bored and decided to play along. "Why would Rufus want to see me?" I inquired.

Rude shrugged. "President's orders." He stood, offering a hand to me. "Come, it's not far."

I took his hand, still confused but curious. He led me to the elevator and pressed the up button. When it opened, I was greeted by another familiar face.

"Hey, so you found her. Yo Tifa!" Said the red-haired Turk, a smile plastered on his face. I grinned. Another amazing cosplayer I concluded.

"Yo, Reno." Rude motioned me into the elevator and Reno pressed the button to the twenty-third floor. An awkward silence settled. I wasn't sure what I had gotten myself into.

Reluctantly I broke the silence. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The two Turks looked at each other and then me. I put my hands on my hips and scowled. It was strange how comfortable I felt with these two. Almost as if I was really Tifa and they were really Rude and Reno…

Rude looked away almost guiltily. Reno just raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry Teef, President's orders."

As strange as this all was, I didn't feel unsafe, so despite the confusion, I decided to keep playing along.

Eventually, we reached our destination, I followed the Turks silently, still in my state of confusion that was quickly turning to doubt. What was I doing?

They reached a room and knocked. Another familiar voice answered. "Who is it?"

"Reno and Rude yo. We found her."

The door opened to reveal the owner of the voice. Yes, I was right, Elena.

She nodded to me as I walked past her. I still couldn't understand why I felt so comfortable around these people, after all, Final Fantasy wasn't real, right?

The appearance of the man in front of me broke my thoughts. I almost gasped, the perfect cosplay thing was starting to become unreal.

"So, here you are, Tifa Lockhart."

I stared at Rufus Shinra, sitting in the wheelchair. Something about this situation told me I was in for a big surprise. Somehow, Elena had forced me into a chair. My efforts to "play along" rebelled.

"Okay, what's the meaning of all this." I said, annoyance gracing my tone. "Is this some kind of elite cosplay club or something?"

My mood broke when Rufus started laughing. "I suppose you could say that Miss Lockheart." He said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Seriously," I continued, becoming exasperated. "What is this? And my real name's not Tifa."

Rufus rasied an eyebrow. "Oh, it isn't? I wouldn't be so sure about that." He turned to the Turk standing behind him. "Tseng."

I looked up wearily to see that it was indeed Tseng standing behind Rufus. He walked up to me and handed me what seemed to be a profile. I took it, a confused look on my face. When I saw it, I almost dropped it in shock.

The profile was of me. My name, date of birth, anything and everything about me was typed onto that page. There was even a photo clipped to the edge. "What is this?" I shouted, outraged standing up. This was way too creepy for me to take now.

To my surprise, Rufus stood up. "Now, Tifa, calm down. I have an interesting proposition for you. You see, we've been looking for you for some time now."

I kept standing. "And why is that?" I said, my voice icy.

He sighed. I could feel the tension in the room. "Tifa, do you remember what happened last week?"

I sighed and racked my brain. Last week? Nothing! Except…

I looked up. "The bombings in Chicago?"

He nodded. "Yes. However, Chicago was not attacked with bombs. It was something bigger but the news covered it up for the truth was well, unreal."

"What was it?" I said softly.

"Something only fans of Final Fantasy would understand. Summons."

Okay, now I knew this had to be a joke. So, I laughed. "Right, you're telling me summons exist? Sorry, I may be an otaku but I do live in the real world."

Rufus Shinra sighed. "Yes, I know it is hard to understand. Perhaps Tseng could give you some background."

I frowned, sitting back down.

Tseng spoke. "When Final Fantasy was created, it triggered something in the world. Suddenly, there was a game that played on people's emotions, had characters that people could relate to, created heros. So, the boundaries of fantasy and reality were broken and people, became those characters."

"What do you mean, 'became those characters'?

"I mean that they gained physical and spiritual attributes to the characters. People like me, Rufus, and you."

I was stunned. "Me?"

"Yes," Rufus spoke again. "You were, and are destined to be Tifa Lockheart."

I was frazzeled. "Wait, you mean, Final Fantasy actually exists?"

"In a sense, yes. Square Enix, after discovering us, built our worlds, in a secret place, as a sort of haven for us and others who have lost everything."

"So, there are more of us?"

Rufus nodded. "All the characters ever created. We have organized them into a group, called the Square Enix Fighters. Final Fantasy is not the only game, all games from Square are included."

"So I could meet up with like, Vivi on the street?" I was having a hard time believing this.

"Theoretically yes. However, since we have already located Vivi, his appearances are restricted to conventions. It's not exactly normal for the public to see a child whose face is a shadow and eyes are yellow orbs now is it?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess not."

"You see Tifa, unlike most of us, some of the Fighters can no longer be seen in the real world because of their physical appearance. Vivi is a prime example."

"So… people like Freya, Quina, Kimarhi?"

"Yes, even Zidane. The tail is too obvious. Sora is just pushing it with the hair."

"I see, but, couldn't we just say it's all an elaborate costume?"

"Not exactly, if the normal world found out we existed, well, let's just say we might be the source of the next world war."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Square Enix Fighters are only the heros. Our sister organization, houses all the antagonists."

"What, like Sephiroth?"

"Exactly."

"So you're telling me that Sephiroth bombed Chicago?"

"No, I'm telling you that the Remnants summoned Odin on Chicago."

I was completely taken aback. "What?"

"Yes, unlike us, the villains do not realize that Final Fantasy in not real."

"I thought you just said it was real."

"No, it isn't, but we have made it real in our own sense."

"This is so confusing."

"It is alright. I was bewildered when I was found myself. Like I said Tifa, we have been searching for you for some time now. You're the only one we need to complete the group."

"What group?"

"Why, the Final Fantasy VII group of course."

"The group… so you need me to fight the Remnants?"

"Not alone of course. Cloud and the others will accompany you."

I felt a pang of hope at those words. _Cloud, he exists…_

My head was starting to throb. This was too much to take. Rufus however seemed to see my dilemma.

"Perhaps, we should show you."

I couldn't see the smirk hidden beneath his cloak but I knew it was there.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chp. 1 complete! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, it's like every otaku's dream come true! Well… sort of. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you could spare a few seconds to review that would be greatly appreciated! Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Entering Square Enix

A/N: Thank you to City of Dis, Salsber24 and Admetcetera for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate your feedback! It's also a big motivation booster when I know there are people who want to read my work. Hontou wa arrigato gozimasu! Sorry this has taken a while to be put up, I was struggling with a few ideas and I had evil AP tests so…anyway, hope you like it!

I still don't own Square Enix.

**Chp. 2: Entering Square Enix**

The wind from the open window was teasing my hair but I barely noticed. The limousine sped down the highway, bypassing all the traffic. I was still in shock, the last hour or so had been a blur. I remember Shinra saying he was going to show me and then somehow they had gotten me into this car and here we were, driving to who knows where. I didn't know how I was supposed to react; usually, this situation would probably be called kidnap, abduction. But, then again, it's not every day that one gets kidnapped by characters from his/her favorite video game who claim that said game is real. Thus, despite all the confusion, suspicion and slight fear, I was excited. The idea that Final Fantasy existed, even in a theoretical sense, was thrilling. I looked around at the faces of the Turks. Rude was sitting, staring straight ahead (did he ever take those sunglasses off?) Elena gave me a bored look and stared out the window, Reno saw me looking and playfully stuck out his tongue, Rufus-wait. _Aren't these people otaku too? "Rufus" said we became these characters. So what about our family? Our jobs? The "normal" life? _I must have had a strange look on my face because Rufus spoke.

"Is something wrong Ms. Lockhart?"

"Well, I'm just confused, where do we live, do we continue our normal lives? And my job? And, well you all have families right?"

The Turks all looked at each other. Rufus sighed.

"The Fighters is our life. We have no contact with family. When we aren't searching for members, we live in our respective worlds. I assumed that you would find this acceptable."

I considered this. What had my life been thus far? Did I really want to go back to my past life? Wasn't this what I was waiting for?

All the Turks were looking at me. I gulped. "Well, yes." I admitted.

"Good. That simplifies things." I sighed; the absence of the Turks eyes on me helped me relax…well at least a little.

"But-" I feared I was asking too many questions. "How do we earn money?"

Rufus smirked. "Well, the bar seems successful enough, and since you're here, Strife Delivery Service will be back in business, I doubt money will be an issue for you and your 'family'."

I can't imagine what look was on my face but whatever it was it made Rufus laugh. It was scary, probably almost as scary as Sephy's mom.

* * *

After what seemed to be a long amount of time, the car stopped. The Turks once again ushered me out and I found myself in front of a wall. I looked around. It seemed that we had driven into an alley somewhere; the distant street didn't seem familiar. Tseng had walked up to the wall, searching for something.

"What are we looking for?" I asked him.

"The entrance." He said calmly.

I stifled a laugh. "What, like Harry Potter?"

The look that Elena gave me made me shut up.

Tseng grunted pausing in front of a slightly discolored part of the wall. He turned to me and nodded.

My eyebrow went up. "What?" I asked slowly.

"Open it." He said calmly.

_You have got to be joking. _"What?"

Elena looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. "Kick it down."

That was surprising. "That's it? Why me?"

Rufus sighed. "To ensure that we find the new member once he/she is located, Square Enix makes it so only the character in question can open the entrance. In this case, that would be you."

_You've got to be kidding me. What is this, some sort of test? _I thought as I wearily walked towards Tseng and Elena. I reached them and they moved aside. "So, this one?" I asked slowly, pointing to the lighter block.

Elena rolled her eyes and Tseng nodded. I sighed, turning to the block. And to think I actually liked Elena before…

Facing the wall, I reached behind and took out my gloves sliding them on. I took a deep breath and braced myself. Okay wall, you don't scare me.

I closed my eyes and my mind quickly filled with images of Tifa, her body movements, her facial expression, the force behind her punch…her voice.

My eyes shot open. "FINAL HEAVEN!" I cried, attacking the wall full force. The minute my fist contacted the block it shattered, revealing a blue screen. I landed shocked as I saw myself on the screen, the attack being played over and over again. A mechanical voice spoke.

"Voice: match, eye color: match, hair: match, body type: match, height: match, weight: match, attack style: match, force of attack: match, congratulations President Shinra and Turks, welcome to Square Enix Fighters Headquarters Tifa Lockheart."

Something clicked and the screen swung open to reveal a sort of dark passageway. I heard clapping behind me and turned around. Rufus was the source of the noise, a small smirk on his face, Tsengand Rude gave me a nod of approval, Reno grinned and winked at me while Elena thrust her nose up in the air, trying to avert my gaze.

"Well done Tifa." Rufus said. "Now we proceed."

The Turks all pushed past my frozen self (hard in Elena's case) and walked into the passage. Rude took my arm at the last, gave me the tiniest smile and pulled me into the passage.

* * *

It wasn't as dark as I thought it would be. Think The Forgotten City at night. The passage however was longer than I would have imagined. It seemed to go on for ages and eventually I started to doubt it ever ended. Rude seemed to realize my emotions as he squeezed my hand slightly, ensuring everything was all right. I felt a pang of surprise at this gesture; maybe Rude was kinder than I made him out to be.

Just as I had finished these thoughts, bright light blinded me as we exited the tunnel. When my eyes adjusted I could only gasp.

We were standing in a building, the largest I had ever seen. Sunlight beamed in through huge windows circling the whole place, lighting up all the areas. An enormous marble logo of Square Enix sat in the center, behind that, security checkpoints and beyond that, what seemed to be hundreds of elevators. Around this lobby were doors with various labels, Video Room, Final Fantasy Meeting Room, Dragon Quest Meeting Room, Kingdom Hearts Meeting Room, many others plus a little room on the end that said Poker Room and beneath that Cids Only. That one made me laugh. But what really made me gasp were the people. It looked as if we were standing in the midst of a convention, with really good cosplayers.

I turned to Rufus who had a smirk plastered on his face. "Welcome Ms. Lockheart, to Square Enix Fighters headquarters."

The sound of my name being called made me turn. "Tifa!" someone called again. My eyes grew wide as I saw a young man running towards me.

"Sora?" I asked, awed. The spiky brown haired boy stopped in front of me, panting and holding his knees. When he regained his breath he stood up and gave me a huge grin. "Long time no see huh?" He said, blue eyes sparkling.

"Sora! Wow." I exclaimed, still unable to believe it. Sora turned around and shouted. "Hey everyone! Tifa's here! They found her!"

I was suddenly surrounded my characters, shaking my hand or patting my back, hugging me. Zidane, Tidus, Donald, Rikku, Kairi, Dagger, Steiner, Rachel, Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, Eiko, I couldn't see them all. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of delight. This was real, and I was a part of it. I flushed as I saw their happy faces, pleased that they were happy to see me.

"Hello, everyone. Gosh, it's good to see you all." I said smiling. Somehow Rufus pushed into the circle.

"Now, everyone, you will have time to talk to Tifa later, but first we must take her to her own world." He grasped my arm and pulled me out just as I noticed that there were no characters from Final Fantasy VII in the circle, no one from my world. I politely waved at the group turning to Rufus to ask him.

"Where are the people from my world?"

He didn't turn to look at me as we walked. "In Gaia. Usually we stay in our respective worlds but today there was a meeting for those who are involved with the Heartless incident. Some Heartless found their way into other worlds. Now, hurry, we cannot waste time here."

I shut my mouth thought I was still burning with questions as Rufus dragged me through the security checkpoints, me smiling slightly at the men manning it. The Turks were behind us as Rufus pulled me into one of the elevators. I caught a glimpse of the label on it as I was dragged in, Gaia VII it said. My heart was beating fast. I was going to Gaia, my world.

* * *

The elevator opened to reveal a sort of launch area. It was small and only contained one vehicle, a helicopter with the Shinra logo stamped on the side. I was herded towards the helicopter as Rufus spoke again.

"This is the only way to reach the real world from Gaia. We are currently above Gaia, so nobody in this world knows this exists. You are now forbidden to mention anything about the real world or the other Square Enix worlds to anyone you meet in Gaia, even your comrades. The majority of people do not know they are living in a fantasy world. Do you understand?"

Okay, it was now or never. I nodded.

"Good." He said. I was pushed inside the helicopter, and strapped in as Tseng and Rude took the controls. Reno sat beside me grinning, Elena behind us and Rufus up front. I secured my belt and braced myself as the helicopter started. There was a lurch forward and then we were speeding towards the exit. I squinted as the bright Gaia sunshine hit my eyes. I gasped as gravity lost it's hold on us and the helicopter took flight. My eyes got used to the brightness and widened when they saw fluffy clouds, just like the beginning of Advent Children. Reno tapped me on the shoulder and motioned beyond the clouds. I looked. My jaw must've hit the floor as I greedily drunk in the sight in front of me. It couldn't be, but there it was. Midgar.

"Welcome to Gaia, Teef."

* * *

A/N: Chp 2 done! I may end up editing this stuff so please note these chapters are like really rough drafts. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far! Please review! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. A Church, Among Other Things

A/N: Arrigato minna-sama! I was so happy when I posted my second chapter and the next morning there were two new reviews! Then more reviews kept coming! Thank you so much! I love you all! Well, here it is, chapter three.

I have no claims to Square Enix whatsoever besides extreme fandom.

**Chp. 3: A Church, Among Other Things**

I couldn't respond for a few minutes. The events of the day instantly disappeared the moment I laid my eyes on that city. There it was, mako reactors and everything, the plates gleaming in the sunlight. It was magnificent. Thus, it was surprising that with all the thoughts running through my head all I managed to say back to Reno was, "I'm wearing the wrong outfit."

It took a second for the red haired Turk to process this. "What?"

"I'm wearing the wrong outfit." I breathed.

The whole cabin broke into laughter. After a minute I realized how ridiculous I must've sounded and I started laughing too. Rufus turned around to face me. "Don't worry Tifa, there is not rule about which outfit is the 'correct' one here." Tseng grunted as if to say, "Easy for us, we only have one outfit." Rufus gave him a look and continued. "You can wear what you like." He gestured towards Midgar. " Just so you know, those aren't mako reactors, simply power plants. Unlike my father, I like to think of myself as civilized."

I rolled my eyes inwardly, no matter what Rufus was still the arrogant man he had always been.

The helicopter dipped closer to the city and I leaned eagerly towards the window, my eyes wide as the sights passed rapidly in front of me. I smiled when I saw the green where the wasteland should've been. A gasp of surprise escaped my lips when I glimpsed the chocobo farm full of those yellow birds. Reno chuckled at my excitement next to me and I turned to give him a glare. "What, weren't you excited when you first came?"

He smiled. "Yeah yo! It's just funny to see someone else ya know?"

I nodded thoughtfully. Then a thought occurred to me. "Reno, there's no Geostigma, is there?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, but with Kadaj and them yo who knows?"

Rude turned around. "Didn't know you had those kind of deductive skills Reno."

Reno threw his arms up in the air. "Hey! You 're supposed to be my buddy yo!"

Rude chuckled as Reno cursed, exasperated. I laughed. I could get used to this.

So, no Geostigma. Maybe that means that Cloud isn't so introverted. Cloud…was I excited as well as scared to meet him…

* * *

The helicopter wove its way through the cloudy skies of Midgar, heading towards a landing strip on the side of the Shinra building. Tseng guided the chopper carefully down and we landed smoothly. The click of seatbelts unfastening, the swish of the door sliding open, an extra glare from Elena and I was standing on the strip, staring out at Midgar. It was hard to breathe, seems even bad CG didn't cover up the amount of pollution in this city. I coughed; trying to see through the smoke. I looked up to see a huge cloud of gray; no blue sky could be seen here. Rufus interrupted my sightseeing. "Well, here we are, come, we have much to discuss." I had to jog to catch up with them as we slipped into the huge building.

Once inside, Shinra employees, welcoming the President back, surrounded me. A few of them gave me suspicious looks, a few males winked at me. I sighed and stepped closer to Rude, he at least would glare at them to stop. As we made our way to the elevator, I looked around for familiar faces, but saw none. The building was just like it had been, cold, white and unwelcoming. I was once again pulled into the elevator and Elena pressed the button for the top floor. _The President's office. Oh boy._

* * *

After an eternity, the doors opened and I found myself standing in the familiar office. It was bigger than I thought and my mouth dropped open a bit in awe. The Turks took their respective places and Rufus motioned me to the chair. He sat behind his desk and gave me a small smile.

"So, how do you like Midgar so far?"

I gulped. "It's amazing, just like it should be…"

He nodded. "Yes, I must admit I was quite shocked when I first came here. But enough with the chitchat, let's get to business." He leaned on the desk, hands clasping.

"In this world, all the people living in it are either Fighters like you or those who wished to forget the real world, fans, orphans, people who have gone through traumatic experiences. Once a person arrives, they are given a memory wipe and memory implants to fill their lives here. SOLDIER does exist, as well as AVALANCHE but they work in a sort of agreement. Now, concerning you, a memory wipe will not be necessary, however, memory implants will be. Everyone who knows you have been given implants of experiences with you. To everyone's knowledge, you have been on a two-month trip around the world as a sort of personal vacation, a time to get away from it all. Cloud has temporarily stopped Strife Delivery Service to run the bar and no one knows when you will return. We have been writing letters posing as you during this time. It is a relief that we have found you, for your acquaintances have been doubting your return."

I nodded slowly. "How long have you been searching for me?"

"Ever since this organization began of course. We have been searching for three years now, thus, many implants have been made."

"I see." I said, not really sure of the facts.

"What we require of you is this: live your life here normally until you are needed for an assignment. You will not venture out into the real world unless you gain permission from me beforehand. This is your life now, understand?"

I was a little hesitant to nod. The conditions seemed a little harsh. However, I had dreamed of this life for years, what was stopping me now? I was going to be Tifa, **the **Tifa Lockhart. What could be better than that? My mind was made up. "Yes, I understand."

Rufus nodded in approval. "Good." He stood up, holding his hand out to shake mine. I took it slowly. "Welcome to the Fighters, Tifa Lockhart."

My heart was pounding. This was it, the fulfillment of my dreams. "Thank you." I said softly.

Rufus gave me a firm shake then pointed to Tseng. "Tseng will escort you to receive your memory implants." At the look on my face he assured me, "They are painless, we have all had them, do not be afraid."

I nodded and followed Tseng back onto the elevator, glancing over my shoulder at the remaining Turks as the doors closed.

The first few minutes were awkwardly silent. I tried staring at the wall to avoid contact with the Turk but couldn't help glancing at him. When he spoke, I jumped.

"Cloud will be happy to see you."

"Sorry?"

"Cloud, he's been waiting for a long time."

I looked down at the marble floor. "I have too."

Tseng chuckled and my head whipped up to face him. "Of course. You are childhood friends after all."

I smiled. _That's right. _

* * *

The door opened to reveal a very familiar sight, the SOLDIER floor. I gasped.

Tseng smiled at me. "You played Crisis Core I presume?"

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Yes, but I didn't finish." Suddenly tears came to my eyes. "I couldn't get past Nibelheim." I finished quietly.

Tseng was silent for a moment and we both stood there watching SOLDIERS of various ranks walk by. The tears flowed out faster when I glimpsed a man in a First Class uniform. "Zack…" I whispered.

Tseng grunted and I looked over surprised to see his eyes a little teary as well. _That's right. They were friends too._

"Come." He said, interrupting my thoughts. "They are waiting for you."

I nodded, quickly wiping away my tears and followed him into a room marked Materia. He took me past the people in lab coats and the bins of brightly colored materia to the back. We stood in front of a green, metal door with a blue pad in the center marked Turks Only. Tseng placed his palm on the pad on the door and stated. "Tseng and Tifa Lockheart from President Shinra." The door made a hissing sound and swung open. I followed Tseng inside, my heart pounding in my ears.

The room was filled with computers and a large screen. In the center stood a chair and above that a large helmet-like device that sorely reminded me of the Matrix. Tseng motioned me to the chair and went over to one of the computers. I sat slowly, wearily watching Tseng and the helmet device. The screen flickered to life and I gasped as my face and what seemed to be my profile appeared.

"I will now be implanting Tifa's memories into your brain." Tseng said calmly. "These will include memories from your childhood until now, the end of your vacation. You will still retain all your other memories, so it might be strange at first. Just remember which is which and you should be alright."

He typed a few things into the computer and a notice appeared on the screen stating "Memory Implant ready for installation". Tseng turned to me. "Now, I'll need you to put the device on your head."

I looked uncertainly at the helmet and sighing, grasped it and pulled it towards me. It fit easily and I found myself staring at a smaller screen inside. I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart beating faster. _It's okay Tifa. Just think of it like those Synaptic Net Dives Shelke does in Dirge of Cerberus. _I took a deep breath as Tseng asked if I was ready. "Ready." I said clearly, bracing myself.

I heard the click of a key being pressed and suddenly I was drowning in images. Various voices filled my head, sounds weaving in and out of my consciousness. I tried to focus but ended up just letting it all sink in. Nibelheim; an older version of Tifa hugged me while a man I recognized as Tifa's, father beamed. A group of children surrounded me and beyond that a young boy hung back, spiky hair as crazy as ever. A birthday party, I blew the candles out and shyly handed one to the blond next to me, a blush creeping onto both our cheeks. A school, a group of kids laughing and jeering, I pushed through them, throwing my arms around the beaten boy yelling at the other kids. A pair of blue eyes met mine. "Thank you Tifa." Mt. Nibel, I was falling, crying, but his hand grasped mine, blue eyes stricken with worry. A starry night. I felt the tension, the uncertainty in my chest, but my mouth opened anyway. "Hey, let's make a promise…" Pain seared through my body as I stared horrified at the sight of my own blood. A man in front of me took off his helmet. "You remembered…" The Wallmarket; a girl stops me her green eyes sparkling, "Would you like to buy a flower?" _Aerith…_ A spiky gray haired boy, "So, you're Tifa? Spiky's told me about you." _Zack…_ Two children clinging to me, the faces of all my friends, then, blackness…

My ears picked up a soft beeping noise and I was jarred back to the room with the computers and screen. A blinking light in front of me stated, "MEMORY IMPLANT SUCCESSFUL." I groaned, my head was pounding and my eyes tired. I felt the helmet being lifted from my head and the face of a slightly worried Tseng appeared.

"Are you alright?"

I moaned and nodded.

"Good." Tseng put the helmet back above and helped me up. "The memories will take overnight to fully set in, but you should be able to recognize people who you may meet today."

I managed another nod, holding my head. I was glad Tseng was supporting me or I would've fallen. A cup was pushed into my hand.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better."

I raised the cup to my lips and drank. It tasted funny, like herbs and fruit but it perked me up right away. I felt less fragile and more alert. Finishing it, I tried standing on my own. It worked. "Thanks." I said, my voice a little raspy.

"Your welcome." Tseng said, taking the empty cup from me.

I sighed. "Did you go through this too?"

Tseng put the cup in a trash bin and nodded. "Yes, strange isn't it? Don't worry, it'll pass."

"Hopefully." I said, somewhat sarcastically. He chuckled. "Yes, hopefully. Now, we do not need you for anything else at the moment so I think it would be best if you went home now."

I looked at him uncertain. "Home?"

"Yes, to Sector 7."

* * *

Tseng escorted me to the front lobby then politely excused himself. I felt lost, this place was so familiar and yet, not. I took a deep breath then started heading for the exit, might as well start somewhere.

Outside the air was a bit clearer. I decided to sit on the fountain to contemplate my next move. As I neared the fountain however, I spotted a Turk, standing watch. She looked awfully familiar…

"Cissnei?" I gasped.

The Turk turned towards me. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

I was taken aback; didn't she know me? _Oh right. Tifa doesn't know Cissnei. _I smiled. "Um, hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart. Sorry, it's just, Rude told me about you and when I saw you…" I trailed off here, hoping this would suffice. To my relief, the Turk smiled.

"Oh, Tifa, the barmaid of Seventh Heaven right?" I nodded. "Rude's told me about you too." She walked up to me, holding out her hand. "Cissnei, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, taking her hand. She pulled me closer and I let out a small yelp. She whispered. "Glad to have you here Tifa. Sorry for the cover-up but it's necessary. Don't worry, I know it's easy to slip, just be more careful next time." She straightened, giving me a slight wink. She raised her voice, pretending she was giving me directions. "It's just that way. You can't miss it."

I nodded, playing along. "Thanks."

"Well, gotta go. Told Reno I'd set him up with one of my friends. See you around!" Cissnei gave me one last smile, a wave, and then headed towards the Shinra building.

I waved back. _Good to see you too, Cissnei._

I sat on the fountain with a heavy sigh. What a day it had been, and it still wasn't over. I scrutinized my surroundings racking my brain. "Okay, so if Loveless Avenue is there, that means the Sector 5 market is… that way…I think." I sighed, wishing I had paid better attention while playing Crisis Core. I stood up, deciding to trust myself. "Here goes." I breathed, following the path.

My gaming memory ended up being accurate as I found myself standing at the station. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the train board. Sector 5 Train it read. I boarded the train, choosing a seat near the window. Excitement was starting to build inside me again, as well as fear. I couldn't figure out why I was so scared to see Cloud. I sighed for what seemed the fiftieth time that day. "Maybe I don't know him that well after all." I whispered. The train started to move and my mouth turned in a small smile. "Well, time to find out."

The Sector 5 market was, well, untouched. The same broken down stalls adorned the area, the same children ran laughing around the streets. I started walking towards the exit when I heard my name.

"Tifa? That you? Why it is! Welcome back!"

I turned around to see a man about the same age as me waving. A name came to mind, Johnny… "Hello Johnny!" I said, waving back. A slew of memories about this man flooded my mind, mainly one where he was obviously hitting on me but was interrupted by a certain blue-eyed warrior…

He walked up to me grinning. "So, how was your vacation?"

Visions of sunny beaches and peaceful blue skies filled my mind. I smiled happily. "Amazing. Something I really needed."

He nodded knowingly. "So, Tifa, you busy tonight?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

I laughed. "Johnny, I just got back! I haven't even been home yet."

Johnny gave me what he must've thought was a seductive smile. "Maybe you don't need to get home."

I sighed inwardly. Not here ten minutes and I'm already being hit on. I shook my head. "Sorry Johnny, maybe some other time."

His face fell. "Aww, c'mon Tifa, how many times are you going to keep rejecting me?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, tonight's just not a good night."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. "It's that Cloud guy isn't it?"

Something in my expression must have told him he hit the jackpot. He snickered. "C'mon Teef, you've been living with that guy for two years and nothing's happened! I say he's gay or blind, the useless bastard!"

He shut up once I slapped him. A small awkward silence passed. "Don't you dare insult Cloud. You're not half the man he is." I stomped off, furious. I could hear him calling to me but I ignored him. No one said that about Cloud and got away with it.

Once I had exited the market I felt the sting of the slap, maybe I overreacted. No, I decided, Cloud was too important to me, to Tifa. I regained my composure remembering how much of a jerk Johnny really was and that I was only nice to him because he was a regular. It was strange remembering things that I know didn't really happen. I shook myself out of these thoughts, if I was going to live like Tifa, I should start acting like her. "Now, to get to Sector 7 slums I need to go through the park so…" I glanced the direction of the park but something stopped me. Slowly I turned to face the other direction, the direction of the church, her church. I tensed up but something told me to go. "Might as well pay her a visit."

* * *

I pushed to doors of the church open slowly, wincing as they creaked. What I saw inside took my breath away. Sunlight poured into the church, blinding me slightly. _The only sun-kissed place in Midgar._ I thought.The whole place smelled beautiful, like lilies, like her, I realized. I walked slowly down the aisle, sliding my hand along the pews, to convince myself this was real. I reached the flowerbed and sighed in contentment. It was so beautiful. I knelt down and gently caressed the white and yellow petals. Emotion gripped me and a tear slid down my cheek. "Oh, Aerith, if only you were here…" I whispered.

"Well, looks like we have a visitor."

I froze at the deep sound. _It can't be…_

A giggle. "You're right, a very special one."

_No way…_ More tears found their way down my cheeks. I stood slowly, almost mechanically, afraid for the first time that day I was dreaming.

But when I turned around, I knew I wasn't dreaming. There they were, really standing there, as beautiful as I remembered.

"Aerith? Zack?" I whispered.

Aerith, her green eyes shining with tears nodded smiling. Zack, his Mako eyes tearing too raised his hand. "Hey, Tifa."

I can't remember moving, but somehow the distance between us was closed and I had my arms wrapped tightly around the flower girl, tears pouring out of my cheeks. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I realized she was too. We both sank to the ground, holding each other, shaking. When we let go, we both started laughing, the clear, pure sound echoing throughout the church. I stared through teary eyes at the beautiful Cetra. "Aerith! You're alive!" I gasped between sobs.

She smiled warmly. "Of course I am silly! Why wouldn't I be?" I knew she was saying this to abide by the rules, she knew what I really meant.

I wiped tears from my eyes, grinning. "I don't know. I just, oh Aerith, I missed you so much!"

She hugged me again, the smell of lilies saturating me. "I know. I missed you too Tifa."

"Hey, what about me?"

I looked up to meet Mako eyes shining with mischief. I laughed, getting up with Aerith. "Sorry Zack."

He grinned. "That's okay." He opened his arms slowly, uncertainly, his grin turning sheepish.

"Oh Zack!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms. He grasped me tightly and tears began welling up again. He was shaking slightly and I knew he was crying too. When he released me, I could tell my eyes were red and puffy from crying but I didn't care. They were here, that's all that mattered.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. I've missed you both so much."

The both nodded, Zack's arm snaking around Aerith's waist. Their open show of affection tugged at my heartstrings and unlocked my tear supply. I had always been a Zerith after all.

"Well, two months is a long time." Zack said, still smiling. It was like a dream. The warmth of their voices, the glow of their faces, I still couldn't believe it. This was how it was supposed to be.

"It is." I managed to choke out. Aerith reached out to take my hand, holding it tightly to reassure me that they were here and that they weren't leaving. I held that bangled hand like a lifeline.

The both guided me to one of the pews, sitting me down. My eyes couldn't get enough of them.

Zack leaned forward. "I know you're confused, maybe it's okay to break the rules a little bit." He whispered.

Aerith nodded and leaned in closer to me as well. "Let's just say that we survived."

"What about Sephiroth?" I whispered back.

"We don't know. Sephiroth, Hojo, Genesis, Scarlet, all of them. They just disappeared. I think we can assume they're with the other side."

I nodded, unsuccessfully holding back tears. "I'm just glad you're both alright."

The two smiled, leaning back. "Don't worry Tifa, we're here, we always will be."

I smiled back, hugging them both again. "It's just, this is like a dream come true…" I whispered.

A rough hand wiped away my tears. "Hey, enough crying, everything's okay."

I leaned back, sniffling. "Yeah, you're right Zack."

We all sat for a bit, letting the emotion dissipate. Aerith took my hands in hers. "So, ready to go home?"

I looked down; the illogical fear had risen again. "I-I don't know." I said softly.

The flower girl cocked her head. "Why not?"

I sighed. " What if he doesn't accept me? What if he likes being alone?"

Of course the two knew who I was talking about. They shook their heads.

Aerith's green eyes met my garnet ones. "Dilly dally shilly shally." She said, a hint of playfulness gracing her voice. "He misses you. Just like you miss him."

"That's right." Zack added. "You're his best friend Tifa, even I don't have rights to that title."

This sank in. _Right, no more dilly dallying, it's time I acted upon my own words. _

I gave my friends a firm nod. "Okay. I'm ready. I want to see him."

* * *

A/N: End of Chp. 3! Man that was a long one! Sorry to those who wanted to see Cloud, he'll be in the next chapter I promise! I'm still struggling with their meeting so please wait just a little longer! Oh, for anyone who cares, the bit about Crisis Core is true, I haven't been able to play because I'm afraid of watching the Nibelheim incident! _sigh_ Oh well, I'm going to have to get through it eventually to continue this fic! Ganbate Aster! Anyway…thanks for reading! All your reviews make me so happy! (Hands out Cloud shaped Cyber cookies.)


	4. Underneath the Rotting Pizza

A/N: Thank you again reviewers! I really appreciate the continued support! I'm so grateful to all of you.

As always, I do not own Square Enix.

**Chp. 4: Underneath the Rotting Pizza**

I watched the children playing in the park, a small smile on my face. The peace that was here was almost unimaginable, especially in a city such as Midgar. I didn't think this was possible. I looked over at Aerith and Zack who were selling flowers to an old couple. They had decided they would accompany me to the park and then I would have to go it alone. It was all right; I had made up my mind. They saw me looking and gave me encouraging smiles.

"We'll see you again soon, okay Tifa?" Aerith called.

"If Chocobo-head gives you any grief let me know!" Zack winked at me, earning a light slap from Aerith.

I giggled, waved my thanks and forced myself towards the Sector 7 slums.

* * *

I knew I was getting close to the bar when people started recognizing me. It was a good thing too; it had been so long since I played FFVII that I had forgotten the way. _Embarrassing really…_ I thought, smiling and waving to the people greeting me. At last, I reached a familiar looking street and a sign stared back at me: 7th Heaven. _Zack named this place._ I thought, remembering the scene in Crisis Core. Somehow that gave me the strength to pull open the door. The closed sign was hanging in its place but for some reason, the door wasn't locked. I shook my head, "Oh Cloud…" and slowly pushed the door open. The bar was dark but I could make out the edges of blue booths, polished glasses and various framed pictures on the wall. I squinted, looking around the wall for a light switch. I hit it and light filled the bar, blinding me slightly. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the bar for the first time. The Edge bar design had been used. It was beautiful, bigger than portrayed. A small kitchen was located behind the bar, a back door visible and a flight of stairs leading upstairs. A black upright piano stood on the side of the bar, a matching seat sitting in front of it. The tick of a clock was heard, matching the beating of my heart. "Hello?" I called softly. No answer. I walked towards the stairs. "Anybody here? " I climbed the stairs slowly, reaching the landing and looking around. A flash of color brought me to the office. A filing cabinet was against the wall and instead of a bed were a couch and a TV. I walked closer to the desk noticing the pictures of the wall. Some were pictures of landscapes, others of people, Aerith and me, Cloud and Zack, Barrett and Marlene. On the desk were the same pictures from Advent except the group picture included Aerith and Zack. The source of color that caught my eye turned out to be the phone, the answering machine light blinking red. Hesitantly, I pushed the message button.

"Hey, it's Cloud." My heart leapt into my throat. "I'm gonna be a little late tonight, it took more time to get supplies than I thought it would. There's still some pizza in the fridge, so just heat that up if you're hungry. Oh, I don't think I locked the door so if you guys could check that would be great. Hope you're both doing well, I'll be home soon. Call me if you need anything. See you soon, bye."

I stood stunned, Cloud had called, and he was coming home. _Wait, but who's- _

A yell behind me interrupted my thoughts. I turned just in time to block a tennis ball flying at my face. My attacker lunged at me, knocking to the floor. I was about to kick him off until I saw the wavy brown hair…

"Denzel!" I cried, hugging the boy. He squirmed for a second before he looked into my face, realizing who I was.

"Tifa!" He shrieked, hugging me back fiercely. "You're back!"

I laughed, holding the boy close. "Oh Denzel, I missed you!"

"Tifa?" A timid voice asked. I looked beyond the brown wisps of hair to see a young girl clinging to the door, I grinned.

"Marlene!" Denzel released me to look at his friend. "Tifa's back!"

Tears filled the girl's eyes as she flung herself into my arms. I held her close, letting her sob into my vest. "It's okay Marlene, I'm here."

"I missed you Tifa." A muffled voice said.

I lifted her head so I could see her face. "I missed you too Marlene."

"As much as you missed me?" Denzel asked.

I laughed. "Yes, as much as you." I struggled to sit up, finally able to look at the kids properly. They were Marlene and Denzel all right. "How have you been?"

Marlene launched into a detailed explanation of how Cloud couldn't cook anything except pancakes and how the bar had lost some customers because of my absence. I watched her amused, happy that they were here, my family. Denzel rolled his eyes at Marlene's rambling, which made me start laughing. Marlene stopped, upset that I had interrupted her. I wiped laughing tears from my eyes and pulled both children into another hug. "I'm so glad to be back." _How did I have survive all those years without them? _I thought, content.

Eventually Denzel pulled away. "Did you have a good time Tifa?"

I nodded, releasing Marlene as well. "I did, but it's much better here."

Marlene stood up and beamed. "We kept the bar and house clean while you were gone!"

Denzel jumped to his feet. "Yeah, wanna see?"

I laughed and stood up. "All right, show me."

* * *

As the kids dragged me out of the office, I recognized the big room that they shared but was keen to the additions as well. Next to the room depicted in Advent Children sat another room and across from that one more room. These rooms were clearly labeled with white printer paper, the first with TIFA'S ROOM written in red crayon and the other CLOUD'S ROOM written in blue. Both rooms had crude drawings representing said people on the doors as well. I smiled as Marlene opened the door, revealing my room. There was a window on the far wall, a bed in the middle adorned with plain white sheets, two pillows and a single, slightly worn stuffed Moogle I recognized from my newly implanted memories. Propped against the wall next to the door sat a dresser with a wooden jewelry box and a framed picture of me, as a child and my parents. The door to a bathroom and a closet was on the wall next to that. Next to the bed sat a nightstand and lamp. It was cozy and I liked it immediately. Marlene's voice interrupted my thoughts. "See, we kept it clean for you!"

I grinned. "Yes, you did Marlene, thank you."

Denzel's voice floated from the other side of the hall. "Cloud didn't though." I turned and was pushed inside the room…

Cloud's room was the same size as mine, with an identical layout. Everything else however, was opposite. The bed, was unmade, dark blue sheets strewn all over, pillows on the floor. Various clothes also adorned the floor, the drawers of a dresser open. The closet door was open, hangers on the floor and half-hung up clothes dangling. I stifled a giggle at the unsightly mess. "So," I said, an idea forming in my head. "What should we do when he gets back?"

Marlene turned to me and flashed a big smile. "Make him clean it up!"

I took another look around the room, and then bent down, putting my hands on my knees. "But first, he gets a lecture."

Marlene raised a hand. "Uh-huh!"

* * *

I closed the book, smiling, looking at the two sleeping children. They had spent the evening interrogating me about my trip, stuffing themselves with spaghetti I had made (the pizza lay forgotten on the bottom fridge rack), showing me their school progress in the past weeks and finally, listening and falling asleep to the story I read them. _My family…_ It had been so long since I last thought those words. For once, I wasn't alone; for once, I wasn't searching for my life; for once, I was home. I got up quietly, replacing the book on the shelf and slowly walked out, closing the door softly behind me.

I walked downstairs, sighing at the new mess in the kitchen and got to work cleaning up and readying the bar for business the next day. With the leftovers in the fridge, the pots and pans drying, the counter shimmering and a plate of pasta set aside, I sat down on one of the bar stools and did what Tifa had done so many times. Waited. Waited for him. At this point, I wasn't scared anymore. Eager, yes, maybe even a little annoyed that he made me wait this long. I settled my head in my hands, my elbows on the bar. "Cloud, where are you?"

The roar of a motorcycle engine brought the fear back into my heart. I jumped off the bar stool, my eyes staring wide at the door. The roar stopped, a grunt and the sounds of crates being unloaded filled my ears. The jingle of keys in the lock…

I shot upstairs, my feet carrying me as fast as I could go. I ran into the nearest room, the office, and pressed myself against the wall, breathing heavily. _Stupid Tifa! What are you doing?! _I screamed internally, cursing myself. _What are you afraid of? _Downstairs I heard the clomp of boots on wood, a sigh of exhaustion, silence, then, "Tifa?"

_He must have seen the plate._ I let out a sigh of relief. That voice. The one I had been waiting so long to hear. It was laced with uncertainty, shyness and something that could be described as fear. I wasn't alone.

I peeled myself away from the wall and slowly forced myself downstairs. With each step, my gaze fell closer to the floor. It wasn't until I reached the last step that I ventured a look up. I stopped breathing when I met his eyes. We both stared, shocked looks mirrored on the other's face. For what seemed like eternity, we stood there, dried rose drowning in Mako blue. Finally, I found my voice.

"Cloud?" It came out as a cracked whisper.

"Tifa?"

His voice melted my shell and I felt tears forming around my eyes for the millionth time that day. "Cloud I-"

I was cut off by strong arms wrapping themselves around me. A gasp of surprise escaped my lips. I stood frozen, the same thought going through my head, over and over. _Cloud Strife is hugging me!_

As though suddenly coming to his senses, he sprung back, rosy color rising in his cheeks. I blushed too, my face hot as I stared at the floor.

"It's good to have you back."

I snuck a peek up; he was still blushing, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. A smile crept onto my face; this was Cloud all right.

"It's good to be back." He looked up when I spoke, his lips curling upward slightly which made me smile all the wider.

I cleared my throat trying to think of what to say next when I heard a soft rumbling noise. Cloud's hand flew to his stomach and his face turned as red as a tomato. I laughed, all the tension flowing out with the sound. "Let's get you something to eat, okay Cloud?" I said, amused, walking behind the bar. Cloud nodded and hurried over to one of the bar stools. I picked up the pasta laden plate, set it in the warmer, put two pieces of garlic bread in the toaster, opened a soda and set it in front of him. He wasn't so red now and had relaxed a bit. He reached for the drink, thanking me with a nod and taking a sip. I saw he had taken off his sword holster and leaned the blade to one side of the bar. Several crates I hadn't noticed before sat beside the front door.

"Are those supplies?" I asked casually, turning to take the plate from the warmer.

"Yeah." Cloud said quietly, putting down the soda can. "Wine from Corel, foodstuffs from Kalm, the usual."

I nodded, taking the bread from the toaster and adding it to the plate. With my other hand I retrieved a fork from the drawer and walked around the bar, placing the food in front of Cloud and taking a seat beside him. "Thanks for going."

"You're welcome." He answered, picking up the fork. I smiled happily when his eyes lit up at the first bite. "This is really good." He said, twirling another forkful of pasta.

I beamed. "Thanks."

"Now I know why I don't cook." He said softly, a small twinkle in his eyes. I let out a surprised laugh; Cloud was so different without the burden of guilt. I liked it.

"The kids must've loved this," he continued. "They've been complaining that pancakes and pizza will make them lose their taste buds."

I put my hands on my hips. "You mean that's all they've been eating for the past two months?" The blond warrior gave me a sheepish grin. I shook my head, "Cloud, don't you know how unhealthy that is? At least make some salad. They're both growing kids, they need nutrition!" I pointed a finger at him. "And you, just because you're an adult doesn't mean you don't have to eat healthy. You have a responsibility. And speaking of responsibility, what was that business about leaving the door unlocked? I understand that sometimes you have to leave the kids alone at home but at least lock the door! I appreciate you calling to let them know but apparently it didn't do much because the door was still unlocked when I got here. I know Denzel and Marlene can defend themselves but they can only do so much! What if we were robbed, or worse, that if someone kidnapped them! Barrett would've been furious if he…" I trailed off when I heard laughter. Cloud was laughing, and at me no less! I was so shocked I started giggling too and there we sat, two childhood friends, laughing free. Eventually, the laughter stopped and I looked down blushing again. "Look at me, you're not back ten minutes and I'm already giving you a lecture…" I chanced a look up and was met with what was unmistakably a genuine smile. It lit up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle. There was no doubt about it; Cloud was definitely the most handsome man when he smiled.

He spoke, jarring me out of my thoughts. "I've missed them."

"What?"

"Your lectures."

"Oh…"

"Tifa? Cloud?" We both jumped at the new voice and turned to the stairs to se a sleepy-looking Marlene rubbing her eyes and clutching a stuffed Chocobo.

"What is it Marlene?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." She said, yawning. "You guys are talking too loud."

I glanced at Cloud, embarrassed.

"Sorry Marlene." He said, glancing back at me. "We'll be quieter."

She nodded, yawning again and tromped upstairs. Cloud and I stifled laughs as she left.

"Oops." I whispered.

"Yeah, looks like we got carried away." He whispered back.

Cloud finished his meal and we shared a whispered conversation about the events of the past few weeks and tomorrow's schedule. When his plate was washed and the supplies quietly put away, we both decided to slip outside to talk so as not to disturb the kids again. As I followed him outside I was perfectly content. Despite the early awkwardness, we had clicked almost immediately, like I had known him for years. I laughed internally; _I guess I have known him for years._

* * *

The air outside was slightly stuffy, making me want to sneeze. But because Shinra wasn't really "bad", the Slums looked more like Edge under Midgar; the whole place was cleaner than expected. Cloud locked the door (making sure I saw) and we both headed towards the park.

A calm, peaceful aura surrounded the play structures and we both elected to sit on top of the slide. The air smelled lightly of lilies and I sent a silent thank you to a certain flower girl and her boyfriend for giving me the final push I needed. We both sat in comfortable silence and I as reminded of a similar event that took place ten years ago.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" He said, leaning back against the slide.

I looked down, swinging my legs. "I know we're not supposed to talk about this but, I just have so many questions…"

He looked at me kindly. "Well, Rufus isn't listening. What do you want to know?"

"If Shinra's good, what happened to Denzel and Marlene's parents?"

Cloud sighed. "The Corel incident killed Marlene's parents and Denzel's parents we killed in a helicopter crash. At least, those are the memories they implanted. Aerith and Zack brought Denzel to us two years ago, one year after Meteor. They both are actually orphans; they don't remember the real world. Rufus won't tell us what happened to them before they came here."

I nodded. "And Sephiroth? He exists right?"

"Hojo created him. They're all with the 'villains'. We don't know where they are but they show up and cause trouble every now and then. Even though all the memories are implanted, they don't know it's not real. I think we can assume JENOVA exists too."

I shuddered at the thought. "And Lucrecia?"

"Escaped from the other side supposedly. Vincent found her in the real world and brought her here two months ago, an event that wasn't implanted."

"So, she's alive." That meant Vincent didn't have a burden either. He was probably still serious though. "Can't she lead us to Hojo?"

Cloud shook his head. "We already tried. She's forgotten, or is refusing to tell us. Personally I think it's the latter, I don't trust her."

I nodded. Lucrecia wasn't exactly my favorite character. "What about Shelke?"

"With Shalua. No more a Tsviet than you or me."

"So Vincent, how old is he?"

"Twenty seven. He hasn't been sleeping in a coffin, at least, not to my knowledge. The timeline here is obviously different, and since Lucrecia didn't actually give birth to Sephiroth, it works out."

"I see, how's Yuffie taking it? I mean, Vincent and Lucrecia."

Cloud chuckled. "You a Yuffentine?"

I nodded shyly. He grinned. "Me too. She's okay; gets jealous of course but it's not like she'd admit it. Vincent lives alone so it's not like anything's happened. I say Yuffie still has a chance."

"Hmm…" I voiced thoughtfully. I decided not to ask Cloud if he was a Cloti or not. _I guess I'll have to find that out myself._ I decided to change the topic instead. "I saw them today. I couldn't believe it."

"Aerith and Zack?" He asked. I nodded. Cloud sighed happily. "Yeah. I was shocked too; the first time I saw them. Where?"

"The Church. It's beautiful there."

"It is."

I decided to tell him about my fear. "They…were the ones who pushed me to see you." I said quietly. Silence followed.

Cloud broke it. "Were you scared?"

Reluctantly I nodded.

"I was too." That made me look at him. "I wasn't sure what you would think of me. What you would expect."

"Me too." I said. "I was scared of your reaction."

"Well," Cloud looked at me. "It turned out okay, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

We sat for a bit longer in silence. This Cloud talked more, and that made me happier beyond belief. He was happy, and I realized I would pay any price to protect it.

"Tifa?"

I looked straight into his eyes. "Yes Cloud?"

"Welcome home."

"I'm home."

* * *

A/N: Phew! The hard scene is over! Just a note on Cloud, I know he seems a bit OOC but this is how I think he would be if he didn't have the burden of Aerith and Zack's deaths. He seems like he would open up and talk more to Tifa, Aerith and Zack but keep his cool disposition around everyone else. I guess you could say his personality is a mix between the shyness of CC, the confidence of FFVII and the coolness of AC. Just to clear up any confusion, the memory implants end three years after Meteor so technically after DoC but I'm treating it like Doc didn't happen. You'll find out why soon... Anyway, thanks again for reading! Reviews would make my day!


	5. Plot of the Single White Rose of Wutai

A/N: Chp. 5! Enjoy!

I will probably NEVER own Square Enix, though it would be really cool.

**Chp. 5: Plot of the Single White Rose of Wutai**

I awoke earlier than I had in months. _Comes with being Tifa I guess…_ I thought, swinging my legs over the bed. My morning ritual in the bathroom finished I put on a white tank top, my black leather vest, the black leather bottoms and black and white shoes. I started reaching for the red ribbon then stopped, smiling. _Don't need that anymore._

I creaked the door open slowly and slipped out of my room, taking care not to wake up the other inhabitants of the house. I snuck a peek in the kid's room, smiling when I saw them both asleep. I turned with the intention to head downstairs but was unable to resist poking my head into Cloud's slightly open door. I stifled a giggle. Cloud was sprawled on the bed, his hair with more spikes than normal, covers wound around him and on the floor. He was breathing quietly, hugging a pillow to his chest. I smiled warmly, it was wonderful seeing him so peaceful, so different from the Cloud I thought I knew, the Cloud I imagined.

Quietly I made my way downstairs, the subject of breakfast on my mind. _I wonder what they'd want? _I thought, pulling open the refrigerator door. _Anything but pancakes._ I added, smiling. I finally decided to make eggs, bacon and hash browns, setting the fresh ingredients on the counter. Peeling a potato, I took a moment to reflect on my dreams. I had dreamed what I think was my implanted memories. I noted that the bar was more like a family café and opened at 11 in the morning, drinks weren't served until 7 in the evening. Faces of regulars had flashed through my thoughts all night and I felt prepared to meet them all. I looked up from my peeling to note the CLOSED sign on the door. Did I want to open the bar today? It seemed a bit much, considering the fact that I had just arrived.

The potatoes peeled, I started grating them, still immersed in my thoughts. Today was Sunday meaning Cloud had no deliveries. I realized the bar wasn't open on Sundays either. Okay, that solved one problem. Was there anything that needed doing? Yes, there was, cleaning (at least one certain room). My ears picked up a creak and I turned to see a bleary-eyed Denzel standing on the stairs.

I smiled. "Good morning Denzel! You're up early."

He blushed, looked down and mumbled to the floor. "I just wanted to make sure you were still here."

_Oh, Denzel. _Looks like roles were being reversed. I put down the food, wiped my hands on a towel and went to hug the boy. "Of course I'd be here. Why would I leave my family?"

He looked up at me; the blush replaced with a look of hope. "You, you think we're family?"

I stood up, placing my hands on my hips. "Of course! What else would you be?"

Denzel thought a moment, smiled, then ran to hug me. "Right. I knew that." He said into my shirt. He sprang away a moment later, as if afraid someone would catch him. I had a feeling if Marlene had witnessed the scene she would have given Denzel trouble about being "girly".

The boy peered around me to look at the counter. "Are you making breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup. Are you hungry?"

Denzel nodded, then added quietly. "But not for pancakes."

I laughed. "Don't worry. You won't have to have those for a while. It's eggs, bacon and hash browns today"

Joy swelled within me when I saw his face light up, showing relief and excitement. "Cool!" He cried, running to the cabinet. "I'll set the table, okay Tifa?"

I laughed again. "Okay, thank you Denzel."

Breakfast preparation resumed. When Denzel finished setting one of the tables in the bar he ran back into the kitchen eager to help. I was having the time of my life, teaching Denzel the right way to crack the eggs into the pan when we were joined by a wide-eyed Marlene, slightly upset Denzel was helping without her. Needless to say, when Cloud came shuffling downstairs, ruffling his hair and yawning, he found Denzel and Marlene fighting over who got to turn the bacon over and me giggling. I flashed him a smile when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Cloud!"

The announcement of Cloud's arrival quelled the spat between the kids and thrusting the spatula back into my hands, they ran towards the blonde swordsman, shouting greetings and hugging him enthusiastically. Cloud, in his blue shirt and black shorts hugged back uncertain, pink accentuating his cheeks. I watched the scene with amusement and warmth, being an avid reader of fluff. However, I could also see that Cloud was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Okay you two." I said, raising the spatula. "Do you want to turn the bacon, or am I doing it myself?"

Denzel and Marlene rushed back to the stove and Cloud stood up, giving me a grateful look. I smiled and returned to cooking class with the kids. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cloud start brewing a pot of coffee, still yawning. I sighed in content as Denzel and Marlene carefully dished out the food onto plates and carried them to the table. To my pleasant surprise, Cloud had retrieved a cutting board, knife, juice maker and several oranges and proceeded to prepare fresh orange juice. "Do you do this everyday?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, it's the only nutrition the kid's got." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

I shook my head, smiling. "Well, at least there's that."

A few minutes later we were all sitting at the table, a glass of fresh orange juice (and coffee in Cloud's and my case) and a steaming plate of food in front of each of us. Denzel and Marlene dug in eagerly, their taste buds rejoicing at the new flavor. I smiled and took a bite, watching Cloud eat just as eagerly as the kids. The eating frenzy was interrupted however by the shrill ring of the telephone. I laughed at the looks of annoyance on the threesome's faces and stood up. "I'll get it, you just keep eating." They gave me fleeting looks of gratitude as I walked upstairs to answer the phone.

* * *

I reached the office just as the phone rung for the fifth time. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered reaching for the phone. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service, you name it we deli-" I was interrupted by a gruff, familiar voice…

"Hello? That you Teef?"

My face broke into a smile. "Barrett?" I asked.

A hearty laugh answered me. "It is you! Welcome back! Sure Spiky and the kids are glad to have you home!"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm glad to be home too."

"Of course you are! Damn, it's good to hear your voice. Spiky's not exactly the most interesting person to talk to."

I laughed again. "Well, depends on his mood." _I'm talking to Barrett! _I thought happily.

"Well, shoot, I was calling to let y'all know I'm gonna be in town today, wanted to stop by to see Marlene but since you're back, I'm sure ole ninja girl's gonna wanna throw a party!"

I cringed. "Oh, right, Yuffie…"

Barrett gave me another hearty laugh. "Don't worry Tifa, I won't go spillin' the beans now. Gaia knows that girl's got too much energy. Be good to see ya, I'll be droppin' by in the afternoon if that's okay."

"Sure, I'll let Marlene know you're coming."

"Great, see y'all then!"

"All right. See you soon Barrett! Bye." I hung up the phone feeling happy. It would be good to see Barrett; I realized I wanted to see everyone. Maybe a party wasn't such a bad idea…

The shrill ring jarred me out of my thoughts. _My, we sure are popular today. _I reached for the receiver again. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service, you name it we deli-"

"Yo! So you made it!"

"Reno?" _Do I always get interrupted at that point? _

"You got it!" The redhead's voice chanted from the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, Rude just wanted to make sure you got back okay, but, he was too chicken to call so he made me do it! So, how was it?"

_That's sweet of him… _"Quite a surprise I've gotta say." Flashes of yesterday's events went through my head.

"Yeah, same with me the first time. Well, don't really have anything else. If we need you I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks Reno, say hi to everyone for me."

"Sure thing Teef! Catch ya later!"

"Bye!" I hung up smiling. The Turks were definitely more that I had given them credit for. I turned and was heading out of the office when the familiar shrill sound filled the air…again.

_Forget the stupid greeting. _I thought, picking up the phone again with some annoyance. "Hello?"

"Cloud you jerk!" A highly energized voice shouted at me. "You don't pick up your PHS 'cause you got me on your contacts but you never thought I would call home did you?! Well, the Great Ninja Yuffie is smarter than you think…wait a minute, this isn't Cloud is it?"

I sighed. _Talk about slow… _"Hi Yuffie."

The squeal that followed forced me to hold the phone away from my ear. "KYAAAA!! OHMYGOSHTIFAYOU'REBACKWHYDIDN'TYOUCALLME??"

Somehow my brain processed that and I cautiously brought the phone back to my ear. "Sorry, Yuff, I just got back last night."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just glad you're back!! Oh my gosh you know what?! We should have a party! Yeah, at your place, tonight! I'll call everybody and let them know so don't worry about anything okay? Just clean the place or something. Oh, and make food! We'll have it at seven okay? I better start calling people, maybe Cid can pick us all up in the Shera… well, see you later okay Tifa? Bye!!"

"Wait Yuff!" I sighed as I heard the dial tone. "Thanks for the warning Barrett." I muttered, making my way back downstairs.

Cloud and the kids regarded me with looks of confusion. "Who was that? We heard screaming." Cloud asked.

I sighed. "Well, first it was Barrett. He's coming this afternoon." There were shouts of joy from Marlene. "The second was Reno, just checking to see if I made it home all right."

Cloud made a look of disgust. "And the screaming?"

I sighed again. "Yuffie. Apparently we're having a party here tonight at seven."

Cloud smacked his head with his hand. "Oh boy. Should have seen that coming."

"I know." I put my hands on my hips. "Now what?"

Denzel looked up from his empty plate. "Are we having a party?

I sat down to partake of my now cold breakfast. "It seems so. Guess we better clean up. Yuffie told me to cook too."

Marlene shook her head, putting down her fork. "It's just like Yuffie-neechan to plan a party at someone else's house. It doesn't make sense for you to cook if the party's for you!"

I smiled. "True, but really, I don't mind."

Cloud drained his coffee and set the empty mug on the table. "No, it's your party, we can't let you cook. Maybe the bakery down the way will cater sandwiches or something." He stood up, taking his plate and cups to the sink. "I'll call and ask."

"No Cloud really, it's okay." I said, watching as Cloud shook his head.

"No buts, you just got back. You need a break." And with that, he walked upstairs.

I was happy that Cloud was thinking of me, it was nice. Denzel and Marlene helped me clear the table after I had finished eating and then ran upstairs to change. I was washing the dishes when Cloud returned.

"It's all set. He's bringing over a couple sandwich plates and bags of chips at seven. We can bring out the liters of soda I brought back yesterday too."

I wiped my hands on a towel. "Thanks Cloud."

He gave me a small smile. "Your welcome. Did Yuffie tell you how many people she was inviting?"

I shook my head. Cloud sighed. "Well, guess we can expect the whole gang."

"That's fine." I said, stepping out from behind the bar. "Besides, I haven't seen them all yet."

"That's true." Cloud answered, looking around the bar. "I think the bar looks okay, you don't need to worry about cleaning it."

"Yeah, I'll probably just wipe the tables down."

Cloud nodded and started to go back upstairs. That's when a certain conversation I had with Marlene popped back into my memory.

"Just a minute Cloud." I said, in an authoritative voice. He turned, a confused look on his face. "What?"

My hands flew to my hips. "I do believe your room is not what most civilized people would call clean."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Despite the situation, I smiled. _He's so cute when he does that! _"I'll clean it today." He said, quietly.

"Thanks Cloud." He smiled his tiny smile and proceeded up the stairs, a little slower than normal. I giggled. _Still like a child._

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. Done! The bar was now spotless. I looked up at the clock, 6:30. "Well, at least we have time to spare." I said, taking the dirty rag to the sink. I had spent the day helping Marlene and Denzel on last minute homework, monitoring the cleaning of Cloud's room, filing away papers in the office, taking orders for the Delivery Service and finally cleaning the bar. After inspection, I had decided to mop the floors as well as wipe down the tables. Barrett had arrived around three and all work had halted at his arrival. It was great seeing him, his scarred face and mechanical arm. I was thoroughly impressed with the arm, looks like Barrett lost him arm after all. The more people I met, the more real this whole experience became. Every time, it made me happier to call myself Tifa Lockheart. Barrett did help a little with the cleaning then had taken the kids out so Cloud and I could finish without distraction.

I washed the rag then went upstairs to check on Cloud's progress. The door was open so I walked in. The room was nice and neat, looks like Cloud knew how to clean after all. I looked over at the bed and stifled a laugh. Cloud had fallen asleep, fallen back on the bed sideways, a hanger clutched in his hand. _Oh Cloud…_ I thought, moving to take the hanger out of his hand. He stirred. "What?" He croaked.

"Sorry Cloud, I didn't mean to wake you." I said apologetically, putting the hanger in his closet. He sat up. "No, that's okay. I shouldn't be sleeping anyway." He yawned and looked over at the clock. "Wow, 6:35 already?" Guess I got up at just the right time."

"Mhmm." A knock turned both our heads to the hall. My heart pounded in excitement. _Time to meet the rest of the gang!_ I started out the door, glancing at Cloud on my way out. "You probably should fix your hair before you come out." I said softly, smiling at the flattened mess on his head. He coughed in embarrassment as I left the room.

I ran down the stairs as more knocking came from the door. Reaching the door I yanked it open to see three vaguely familiar individuals sporting red bandanas on their heads.

The girl on the right raised a hand. "Hey Tifa! Good to see you!" She had brown hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes. The man next to her was dark brown-haired with matching eyes with a fit figure. The other man was bigger with dark brown hair and eyes as well. I stared at them for just a second until names came tumbling out of my mouth. "Biggs, Wedge, Jessie?"

The three laughed. "What? Has it been so long you've forgotten us?" Wedge asked. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes. _They're alive! _I ran forward to embrace all three of them at once. They returned the embrace, albeit awkwardly. When we broke the hug, I wiped tears from my eyes. "Sorry guys, I just missed you I guess."

Jessie put a hand on my shoulder. "We missed you too. But now, AVALANCHE is back together again!"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

Biggs chuckled. "But who would've thought we'd end up working in Shinra's environmental department! Really, we start out anti-Shinra then end up working for them!"

I laughed along with the group. _So that's how it is…_ "Well, come on in." I said finally. "You're the first ones here."

We walked into the bar, and found that Cloud had indeed fixed his hair and come downstairs. We shared meaningful glances as he greeted the members of AVALANCHE. This Gaia was free of the horror and tragedy caused by Shinra and Sephiroth. I hoped it would stay that way.

Another knock came from the door and I hurried to answer it, eager to see the next guests. The door opened and I gasped in delight. "Shalua! Shelke!" I exclaimed at the sight of the WRO members, Shalua looking at me with both eyes, waving with her real arm and Shelke wearing a white collared pink sleeveless shirt and a brown skirt. "Hi Tifa!" Shelke cried and I smiled at the sound of her voice, free and happy, not monotone in the slightest. "Welcome back." Shalua added. I grinned. "It's so good to see you! Come in!"

The two girls joined the growing group and I shut the door thinking. All these people, who would have suffered so much, I'm just glad they're all right. Cloud walked over to stand beside me. He leaned over and whispered. "So, it's okay isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes, am I couldn't be happier." Another knock sounded. "I'll get it." Cloud said, opening the door.

"Hey Cloud! Wazzup?" I watched Cloud's face light up at the sight of his close friend. "Hey Zack!" He exclaimed, giving the SOLDIER a "manly hug." "Hello Cloud." A musical voice chimed in and I smiled. I could never get tired of hearing that voice. I bounded out the door to embrace my friend. "Hi Aerith!"

"Tifa!" She exclaimed, hugging me back. She gave me a look as if to say, "Everything okay?" I nodded. She smiled. "See, everything's all right!" She whispered happily.

"Come on in!" Cloud said. "There's people already here." I let Zack, Cloud and Aerith go ahead of me and I was about to follow when I heard a shriek and I was suddenly hit with the sudden weight and force of what was unmistakably a glomp. "TIFA!!" The glompee shrieked in my ear. I managed to wrestle out of the hug and whirled to face the happiest ninja I've ever seen. "Yuffie!" I cried, glomping her instead, and we both hugged each other laughing. A chorus of deeper laughs and a higher pitched one came from behind Yuffie and I looked up to see the rest of the heroes of Final Fantasy VII.

"You gonna squeeze all the #& life out of her, crazy ninja!" Yelled a certain airship pilot, a cigarette in his hand. He was hit on the shoulder by a glasses-wearing, sandy-haired mechanic who exclaimed. "Cid, there's kids around!"

They were laughed at by a dark-haired man in a long blue coat holding a doll of a cat and a red lion-like creature, with a few wicked scars and a burning tail. Following them was Barrett and the kids and trailing behind, a raven-haired man who some have called a vampire.

I grinned and waved wildly. "Hey everyone!"

They all smiled back. "Welcome back Tifa!"

* * *

7th Heaven could not have been full of more energy and noise. Cid and Barrett had taken some of my alcohol storage and was having a drinking contest, Yuffie being the judge. Shera and Shalua were talking in one of the booths; Cloud and Zack conversing with Nanaki and Reeve; Marlene, Denzel and Shelke playing upstairs; Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were debating environmental issues and Vincent standing in a corner observing as usual. I was cutting the sandwiches, still laughing about the look on the poor delivery man's face when he walked into the bar carrying the food, Aerith was helping me. "Isn't it great to have everyone here like this?" She said, putting down a knife. "It sure is." I said, putting the knives in the sink. "I'm glad to see everyone." I leaned against the bar beside Aerith, taking in all the joy and laughter.

The door slammed open. "Yo! Looks like we have a party going on here!" The noise subsided as the Turks of the Shinra Electric Power Company walked into my bar. "Hey!" Yuffie shouted. "I didn't invite you!" Reno faked a hurt look. "I know, isn't it tragic?" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the red-haired Turk. "At least I'm not a loser."

Reno scowled. "Why you-" Rude put a hand on his hot-tempered friend's shoulder. "Reno."

Reno coughed. "Right." I noticed Elena and Tseng behind them but the one who spoke next was Cissnei, walking forward. "Sorry to crash the party but there's an emergency."

Barrett slammed down his beer mug. "Emgency?" He slurred. "What damn trouble issere now?"

Rude stepped forward. "President Shinra needs to see Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith immediately."

Reeve sighed. "Well, looks like the party's over." He got up. I looked at Aerith, then at Shera. "Don't worry honey, we'll clean up and take care of the kids." She said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Aerith put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go." I nodded, watching Cloud excuse himself from the table, Yuffie scowl and march out and the Turks carry a drunken Cid out the door. Aerith and I followed, waving goodbye to the rest of the gang. Cissnei caught my eye on the way out, giving me an apologetic look. I shrugged as if to say, "Hey, business is business right?"

As we walked towards the Sector 5 market, I leaned over to Aerith. "I wonder why he needs just us?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Sometimes it's for specific missions but this is a strange group. We don't all fall under one category like WRO or AVALANCHE or anything. Well, I guess we're all part of AVALANCHE but why not call Barrett and the others too?"

I nodded in agreement. What was so special about this group? I racked my brain, thinking of all the scenarios in the game, but couldn't think of anything. _Unless, this isn't about Final Fantasy… _I thought suddenly. Then, it hit me clear as day, this group **was** a part of something, and it could only mean one thing…

There was trouble in Radiant Garden.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Another long one! Phew! That was a lot, anyway, trouble in Kingdom Hearts now! The conflict is-a brewing! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for all the support everyone! Look forward to some action in the next chapter!


	6. Showdown in Radiant Garden

A/N: Thanks for the 1000 plus hits everyone! I'm so grateful for the support!

I realize now that with all the other games I'm putting in, this story probably should have been categorized in game crossovers (Even though it focuses on FF VII) so that's why the category has changed. Sorry if this has caused any confusion!

Also, I use a lot of terminology from Kingdom Hearts. If you don't know much about KH (or forgot, like I did sweatdrop), I suggest going to Kingdom Hearts Wikipedia or YouTube. I did a lot of research on both these sites!

Square Enix belongs to Square Enix. Not me.

**Chp. 6: Showdown in Radiant Garden**

Despite all the events that had occurred, I found myself once again, standing in the huge, glass domed office of Rufus Shinra; except this time, I wasn't alone. On our way up, Tseng had given us a few details; through tracking, Merlin had discovered that a legion of Heartless and Nobodies were heading towards Radiant Garden with battle in mind…

I looked around at my comrades. Aerith had already changed into her pink and white halter-top and skirt; Cloud wrapped the cloth around his sword. I fingered the soft leather gloves in my pocket anxiously, the possibility of battle ahead wearing at my nerves. I shot a glance at Cloud and he must've seen the fear in my eyes for he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, uncertain, but the look in his eyes said, "I'll protect you, I promised didn't I?" My heart stopped beating as fast and my smile turned into a genuine one.

Rufus cleared his throat. "You'll all be leaving tonight. We're not sure when they'll strike so the sooner you arrive the better." He stood up. "Now would be a good time to equip, Ms. Kisaragi?" We all looked at Yuffie, who shifted uncomfortably. She gave Rufus a look that said, " Do I have to?" He nodded. She sighed. "All right fine." She grumbled, reaching into her pockets and producing a number of brightly colored orbs, materia. "But you have to give them back when we're done okay?"

I decided to go light. I took two of the orbs, a fully mastered Restore and Ice materia. I watched in awe as they sunk into my arm, a strange power coursing through my body. After we had all chosen Rufus continued speaking. "Tseng will accompany you to the entrance. We are all counting on you." I nodded, along with the rest of the group. We each received a number of potions and remedies as well then Tseng led the way to the elevator and I watched as everyone left. Aerith grasped my arm and, smiling warmly, we followed.

* * *

The feeling of panic started again once we were in the helicopter. I tried to tell myself it was only because we were in the air, but my mind knew differently. I was glad of Aerith's hand on my arm and Cloud's constant reassuring glances, but my fear wasn't dispelled so easily. I had never been in real battle before; my only real experience had been from martial arts classes and constant observation of how Tifa fought. The thought of real pain scared me, and from my Kingdom Hearts escapades, I knew Heartless and Nobodies weren't pushovers. Still, knowing that Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid were going to be with me kept me somewhat at ease. I looked at Yuffie, polishing her Conformer, Cid, looking upset that he was riding in something he wasn't driving, Aerith and her healing smile, Cloud with his defined muscles and Buster sword. Yeah, we were going to be fine.

Being back in Square Enix Headquarters helped to remind me that the real world still existed. It was strange seeing the place full of activity and bright with sunlight when it is was nighttime in Gaia. Tseng led us down the hallway full of elevators and finally stepped through one labeled, Kingdom Hearts. _This is it! _I thought, following.

The elevator opened to a hangar similar to the one in Gaia, except this one was filled with large ships fashioned out of big, brightly colored blocks. Words tumbled out of my mouth, "Gummy ships!"

Cid took the cigarette out of his mouth and chuckled. "Beautiful aren't they? But, the best one is right here." He led me over to one of the ships and I grinned at the lettering on the side, HIGHWIND.

"I trust you'll be alright now?" Tseng asked. Cid scoffed. "I know how to work my own #& ship! C'mon peeps! Can't keep those suckers waiting!"

We all piled into the ship and the hatch opened, the HIGHWIND shooting into the star filled sky…

* * *

I gasped as we flew into outer space. I understood now, why it had been Cid's dream to come here; there was something so peaceful and mysterious about all the stars, dotting the sky in a never-ending abyss of wonder. Aerith put a hand in my shoulder and I turned around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, her eyes on the window. I nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing. Never thought I'd be in outer space."

"Who cares? Just a bunch of dots, blech!" Yuffie stated, holding her stomach. "I just get sicker up here anyway."

"Stop your complaining girl. And don't even think of hurling on my ship! You want off then jump!" Cid shouted from the cockpit. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him and groaned.

I gave her a sympathetic look and turned to face Cloud. "How far is it?"

Cloud propped his sword carefully against the wall. "Not very far. We're a little ways from Disney Castle. Shouldn't take us more than an hour or so."

"An hour too long." Yuffie muttered. I giggled and turned my attention back to the window. I stared at the multitude of asteroids and Heartless ships we blasted through, reminded of the many times I sat on my living room couch, controller in hand, doing the same…

* * *

My breath was stolen from me when I saw the castle. It was so different to see it in real life, the huge towers reaching towards the sky, like it had popped out of the game. We landed on a gummi strip gently, Cid expertly maneuvering the ship amongst other colorful ones. He stepped out from the cockpit as the door opened. He took a long drag from his cigarette, sighed it out, and then smiled at me. "Welcome to Radiant Garden Teef."

We all gathered at the center of the marketplace. The place was empty, quiet. All the shops boarded up, all the doors of the houses locked. Cloud secured his sword on his back and sighed. "Looks like everyone's hiding from the Heartless and Nobodies."

Yuffie bounded over from looking around. "Well, haven't seen one yet."

Aerith put one hand on her elbow and the other on her cheek in a thoughtful position. "They can be sneaky though, we should be careful."

I turned to Cid who was calmly smoking. "What do we do now?"

The cigarette dropped and was crushed by a boot. "Go see the old loon, that's what." He started walking towards the stairs.

"Merlin…" I said softly, following.

We all followed Cid, still uncomfortable with the eerie silence, hands on weapons, watching for any sudden movement. Suddenly, Cloud stopped.

I turned to him, a questioning look on my face. "What?"

"Shh." He reached for his sword. "I heard something."

We all gathered in a circle, facing different directions, assuming fighting stances. I focused on my environment, listening for any sound…

A yell from Cloud's direction and the sound of clashing metal made us all whip around. I brought my fist back, ready to strike but then noticed the type of weapon that had met Cloud's buster sword; a gunblade. My eyes followed the blade to the warrior's face, a long scar running from his forehead to nose. I dropped my fists. "Sq- I mean, Leon!"

Cloud sheathed his sword, a pink tint on his cheeks. "Sorry."

Cid let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it Cloud! Got us all worked up for nothing!" Aerith and Yuffie giggled.

Leon brought his sword down and nodded to us. "At least he's attentive. Glad to see you all made it. And Tifa," He looked at me, giving me a little salute. "Good to see you."

I saluted him back. "Good to see you too."

"Leon, wait up!" A familiar voice called.

"Ah, that's right. Almost forgot I had kids following me." Leon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we're not kids!" A duck-like voice protested. I turned, eager to see who Leon's companions were. When I identified them my face broke into a grin. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy!" I screamed in delight.

Sora arrived first, panting slightly, Kairi closely following and Riku behind them, a smirk on his face and Donald and Goofy trailing behind.

"Hi guys!" Sora said, straightening up, his usual grin plastered on his face. Kairi hugged me enthusiastically; Riku gave me a firm handshake; Donald and Goofy nodding happily.

"It's great to see you all!" I said, my eyes glowing with happiness. I loved Kingdom Hearts and seeing the three friends united at last was very rewarding. Like all of us, they had gone through many struggles. It was strange seeing Disney characters in real life, so unlike their costumed counterparts in Disney World.

Sora's smile suddenly turned to a frown as he looked around. "Wait, aren't we missing some people?"

Riku gave him a playful slap on the back. "Idiot, you were so excited, you left them behind!" He turned around and pointed. "Look, there they are!"

My gaze followed Riku's finger and for the millionth time my eyes grew teary at the sight. A boy and girl walked towards us, their hands interlocked. The boy's free hand was raised in a wave. The girl had no free hands, her other clutched a large drawing pad and pencil.

Sora ran back to join the couple, yelling on the way, "Took you guys long enough!"

I covered my mouth with my hands in disbelief, tears running steadily down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, a blurry Cloud in my vision. I gulped. "I-I'm not imagining this, am I?"

Cloud gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "No, they're here."

I turned back to see that Sora, the boy and girl had reached us. I didn't wait for an invitation. Within seconds, I had both girl and boy grasped tightly in my arms. I whispered two words over and over again. Roxas and Naminé. They hugged me back which prompted me to hold them closer, if that was possible. I forgot my surroundings; focusing only on the two people I was embracing, telling myself again and again that they were real. _My, I'm holding them so close I can feel their heartbeats!_ _Wait, hearts? _

I sprang back, confusion all over my face. Roxas seemed to understand my dilemma and gently took my hand, putting it on his chest. I wasn't dreaming. I could feel the soft beating, of a heart. I let out a little gasp of disbelief and met Roxas' eyes. "We weren't born in the real world without hearts you know." He whispered. Naminé took my other hand and smiled. "It's okay Tifa."

I smiled, taking my hand back to wipe my tears. "I'm so glad you're both here."

Leon cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up the reunion but we aren't here for a pleasure trip. We should get going."

I sniffed, trying to compose myself. "Right, sorry."

Aerith shook her head. "Oh Leon, always the spoil sport."

We all laughed as he gave a grunt and walked off. Naminé slipped a hand in mine, Roxas grasped the other and with a sigh, we followed the fur coat-wearing warrior.

* * *

When we neared the house, the front door burst open and out flew the familiar old wizard in blue robes and hat. "You all made it! Good to see the communications equipment is in order! Ah!" he exclaimed, spotting me. "Welcome Tifa! And how is Radiant Garden, may I ask?"

I looked at Roxas, Naminé and the others and grinned. "Wonderful." I replied.

Merlin clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now, let's see if we can't keep it that way! All right, everyone inside, we must discuss how to deal with these intruders!"

We all piled into the house, taking seats at the table and bed. Merlin settled himself at the head of the table and began speaking. "Now that everyone is here, I can inform you of the situation. Recently there has been an increase in the number of Heartless and Nobodies in various worlds. We have reason to believe that someone is controlling both parties, forcing them to cooperate and attack worlds simultaneously. Fortunately the only worlds attacked prior to this time were Destiny Islands and Twilight Town, both of which were magnificently protected by Sora and the others." Merlin initiated a round of applause then cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "This being the case, it seems that the plan to attack other worlds has been abandoned. The goal now appears to be to take over Radiant Garden, thus gaining to Ansem's computer. Using the computer, they could take over the MCP, which may lead to the infiltration of all the other worlds. Basically, Radiant Garden is the key to all worlds. If we cannot protect the Garden, the Heartless and Nobodies will have the power to rule Kingdom Hearts." A chill went through the room at that last statement. Merlin continued. "That said, it is imperative that we succeed in protecting Radiant Garden. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," said Cloud, who was seated next to me. "Who's controlling the Heartless and Nobodies?"

Merlin shrugged. "Who knows? It could be that Maleficent and her posse decided to team up with Organization XIII. Or, there's someone above both groups calling the shots. We do not have any leads at this point."

Cloud nodded, setting back into the chair. I furrowed my brow, thinking. _Who could possibly have enough power to control both the Heartless and Nobodies? The idea of Organization XIII and Maleficent working together seems highly unlikely… _I looked over at Roxas. _Is it possible he'd know something? _

A crash on the roof made us all jump. Quickly we got to our feet, Cloud and Leon unsheathing swords, Cid reaching for his Javelin, Yuffie grasping her Conformer, Aerith gripping her Princess Guard tightly, Naminé with her pencil poised, Riku, Kairi, Sora and Roxas with their Keyblades, Sora with the Ultima and Roxas wielding both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Donald raising his magic wand, Goofy cowering behind his shield and finally, me, pulling on my gloves tightly. "Looks like we have no more time for chitchat." Leon said, smirking. "Okay, Cloud and I will take the main ledge; Aerith, Yuffie and Cid, take the marketplace; Sora, Donald and Goofy, the main chasm; Kairi and Riku, the civilian area; and Tifa, Roxas and Naminé, the castle. Ready? Break!" We all ran out the door, immediately charged by Heartless. They looked so different up close, so much more daunting than in the game. I screamed, striking out, stunned for a moment as the ant-like creature disappeared in a puff of smoke when my fist collided with its black body. My senses alerted me to a presence behind me and I turned, striking another Shadow, watching briefly as it vanished. Through the chaos I heard a shout from Leon. "Leave this area to Riku and Kairi, get to your posts now!" I battled my way through the rumble hearing another call, "Tifa! This way!" I managed to get out of the fray and spotted Roxas and Naminé waving to me on the other side of the street. I dodged flying Heartless and ran towards them and then we turned, all three of us, running towards the castle.

In the middle of the run Naminé gave a warning cry, "Nobody!" I whirled to face a Dusk, its zipper mouth open wide. "Beat rush!" I cried, unleashing the limit break on its lithe body. It exploded with a flash of light and I stepped back, blinded momentarily. "Tifa!" Roxas cried, and I brought my arms up just in time to block an attack aimed at my face. I decided to try my new magic. I brought my arms around in a circle, feeling the power circulating. I concentrated on the ice, feeling cold in my body. A light formed between my palms and I aimed at the Assassin slithering towards me… "BLIZZARA!" I shrieked, thrust back as the spell shot from my hands. The ice engulfed the Nobody then shattered, sending ice shards and more light in my direction. I dodged the recoil, surprised by both the power of the magic and my fast reaction time. I turned to see Roxas skillfully cutting down several Samurai and Naminé rapidly sketching away on her pad. I was about to call a warning to her as several Dusks approached her but suddenly knives appeared in the air and pierced the Nobodies, leaving flashes of light. She wiped sweat from her forehead, flipped a fresh page onto her pad and gave me a thumbs-up sign. I returned the gesture and then turned to focus on our attackers.

A few minutes later we were running again, heavy with sweat from the previous battle. I glanced at the ledge, seeing Cloud and Leon back to back, holding off hundreds of Heartless and down at the gaping chasm where Sora, Donald and Goofy battled thousands of Nobodies. I crossed my fingers for their safety as we sped towards the clearing leading to the castle.

Once our feet hit the marble floor of the clearing, I knew something was wrong. There were no enemies here, the landscape was deserted and there was a feeling of tension constricting the air. We stood, poised for attack eyeing our surroundings wearily. Suddenly, on the other side of the clearing, a patch of darkness appeared, long tendrils extending into the air. A figure stepped out, his black boots clomping on the marble, his black coat swaying in the wind. He spotted us and jumped back, startled, but regained his composure, flipping back his dirty blonde hair. "Hey, you guys are looking lively."

We all gasped. Roxas stepped forward, a look of disbelief on his face. "Demyx?"

Number IX narrowed his eyes and pointed a gloved finger at Number XIII. "Silence traitor." He thrust a hand into the air, immediately, water flowed from the ground, gathering onto his outstretched palm, then manifesting into the long blue, Nobody symbol, the sitar.

Roxas grasped his Keyblades tightly. "Demyx! Stop! I don't want to fight you!"

The Nobody laughed. "Too bad, the Superior wants your heart! And this time, I'll deliver!" He frantically began playing the instrument and I watched in horror as water forms began appearing all over the clearing.

Naminé jumped back, her pencil already poised. "Roxas, no time to talk!" She cried as the forms lunged toward us. Roxas gave a frustrated yell and began attacking. I focused on one in front of me, kicking it through, getting splashed with water as I burst through. We attacked steadily, but the forms kept coming, the numbers increasing by the second. I could feel myself slowing down, the fatigue starting to sink in. Desperate, I unleashed a Blizaga spell, freezing a dozen forms, only to gasp in dismay as the shards formed twice as many new forms. I fell to the ground as a form leapt towards me, my eyes closed. Suddenly, a flash of memory stirred inside me and I remembered a certain reaction command called wild dance…

My eyes shot open and I grabbed the arm of the form, shooting up, twirling it around, watching in triumph as the attack hit several other forms, causing bursts of water to erupt where they stood. Roxas saw my action and grabbed a form, doing the same. Soon, all the forms were reduced to puddles of water and we stood, panting, dripping wet, and watching Demyx give a scream of anguish. "You won't get away with that!" He bellowed, sending huge columns of water shooting in our direction. I lunged to the side, just to get bombarded by a stream of liquid in the stomach. I gave a strangled cry as I slammed into the rock wall, my insides screaming. I gasped for air, holding my stomach as I tried to stand. Faintly I heard "Cura!" and I was engulfed in green light. I felt my strength returning and the pain subsiding from my stomach and I managed to stand, resuming a fighting stance. "Thanks!" I called, then lunged towards the Organization member, fists raised.

I winced in pain as my left fist contacted with his shoulder, shoving him to the floor. He grunted then threw the sitar into my side, sending me flying backward. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet, sliding, then sped towards him for the next attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas running next to me, his Keyblades raised. I smiled and got ready to unleash a Dolphin Blow. Just as we were about to strike, I glimpsed a smirk on Demyx's face. Suddenly I found myself drowning in a column of water. I opened my mouth reflexively to gulp in air but instead drank the ice-cold water. My insides froze and I sputtered, panic rising in my body as I longed for air. Then the column spat me out and I crashed into the floor, shards of marble cutting my arms, my body numb with pain. I struggled to sit up, a cry of pain escaping my mouth. My ears were ringing from the water and I blinked my eyes, trying to rid them of tears so I could see what had happened to Roxas. When my vision cleared, I gasped in horror. Roxas was lying on the ground unconscious, his Keyblades stuck beside him. Demyx was standing above him, grinning menacingly, the sitar poised above Roxas' heart. I heard the muffled cries of Naminé screaming, "No! Please stop! Roxas!" I glanced at her and saw she was helpless, her pad of paper now reduced to mush at her feet. The sight gave me strength as I pushed myself up. "No," I said, breathing heavily. "You won't take his heart!"

Demyx laughed. "Just watch." He raised the sitar high. My mouth opened. "NO!"

A blast of fire slammed into Demyx sending him flying backward. I turned towards the direction of the flame startled. A man, wearing the same black coat, boots and gloves stood there, his right arm outstretched. His green eyes blazed with anger as his bright red hair blew in the wind…

"Axel!" I whispered, watching Number VIII lower his arm. Demyx jumped to his feet and shouted at his comrade. "What was that for Axel?!"

Axel glared at the younger Nobody, walking towards Roxas. "This may be an order from Xemnas, but I won't let you hurt my best friend!"

"He's not one of us anymore! He's got a heart, can't you see that?"

"Yeah, he does! Maybe he can help us! Taking his heart isn't the answer! Xemnas just wants it for himself!"

"I'm not going to fail this time Axel!" Demyx shouted, running towards Roxas. Axel ran past his friend, flames appearing in his hands. Demyx brought up his sitar and the two Nobodies collided, the sharp sound of the sitar hitting chakrams filling the air. Axel, turned to me. "Go, get Roxas out of here!"

I didn't hesitate. Quickly I popped open a potion and drowned it, relishing the strength and energy that filled my body. I shot up, ran to Roxas and picked him up, grunting slightly at the weight. After I had him settled in my arms I glanced at Naminé. "Let's go!" I yelled to her. She nodded and ran past the two fighting Nobodies towards the castle. I followed, giving a fleeting glance to Axel before clutching the boy close, feeling his heartbeat against mine…

* * *

We ran and ran, finally collapsing amidst a series of ledges leading to an outcrop overlooking the castle. I laid Roxas down carefully then sat down, panting, glad for the rest. Naminé came over to take Roxas into her arms. "He's all right." I said, between breaths. Naminé nodded and closed her eyes. Green light surrounded both teens. Roxas groaned and opened his eyes. "W-what happened?" He asked, sitting up.

I sighed. "Axel saved us."

"Axel?"

I nodded. Roxas sighed. "I haven't seen him since we fought. I don't know if he's against me or not."

I put a hand on his head. "He protected you. I think that accounts for something."

Naminé looked at me, a worried look on her face. "Do you think he's okay?"

I turned my head back the way we came. "I'm sure he's fine. Axel's strong, he won't let Demyx beat him."

"I just hope the rest of the Organization doesn't find him." Roxas said softly. I nodded in agreement. "I hope so too."

After consuming a few bottles of potion we stood up to examine our surroundings. The area was devoid of Heartless and Nobodies, probably a reflection of our companion's efforts. It seemed that the battle had been won. I let out a sigh of relief. "We should find the others." I said, brushing dirt off my vest. We were about to head out when I heard a soft groan coming from a small tunnel-like crack in the rock. I motioned for quiet and slowly crept towards the opening and glanced in. What I saw made me rush in with concern. "Donald! Goofy!" I cried, kneeling down in the cavern. The two were badly bruised and had evidence of extensive fire and magic damage. Naminé and Roxas gasped at the sight. "How horrible!" Naminé whispered, putting a hand on the unconscious two. "Do you have elixirs?" I asked. Roxas nodded, digging in his pocket and producing two bottles with clear liquid inside. I passed them to Naminé who tipped the concoction into their mouths. We all held our breath and released it with relief when Donald and Goofy opened their eyes.

"Gawsh, that was brutal." Goofy said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah." Donald agreed, ruffling his feathers.

"What happened?" I asked, helping the two up.

"I'm not sure," Goofy said, getting to his feet. "We all walked to the Great Maw and then we were blasted back by some force. It hurt!"

Donald looked around. "Quack! Where's Sora?"

I looked towards the direction of the place called the Dark Depths. I had a bad feeling of what was waiting there, but if Sora was there then I had no choice. "Roxas, Naminé, take Donald and Goofy to the others. I need to find out what's over there."

They nodded solemnly and helped Donald and Goofy start walking. I watched them limp away before turning towards the Maw. I wasn't exactly in top physical shape; potions and magic couldn't do what natural rest could, but I knew I needed to help Sora against whatever he was fighting. I reached into my pocket, pulling out an ether, cringing at the bitter taste as I gulped it down. _Well, here goes._ I thought, heading towards the opening.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I reached the Maw was a figure sprawled out on in the middle of the ground. It wasn't until I saw the Keyblade lying to the side did I know who it was. "Sora!" I screamed, running to the boy. I propped his head onto my arms and shook him gently. "Sora, Sora! C'mon Sora, wake up!" Panic rose in my heart and I fought to push it down. _He's going to be fine Tifa, he has to be! _"Sora, please! Wake up!" I felt tears coming down my face. One landed on his face and he started to stir. "Sora!"

He groaned. A raspy sound came from his throat. Relief flooded me. "It's okay Sora, don't try to talk." He groaned again and tried to speak. I leaned my head closer to try to understand him. "Tifa, run."

I felt a burst of air behind me and heard the flutter of wings. No, the flutter of a wing. Just one. I gasped softly in realization, fear constricting my heart. _No, not here, not now. It can't be…_ A swishing sound filled the air and I suddenly felt a sting on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the long masamune. I felt warm liquid trickle down my arm as my shoulder continued to sting with pain. I was frozen, frozen with fear because I knew the person behind me. The Nightmare, the One-Winged Angel. "Sephiroth."

The laugh that came from him sent chills up my spine. "So, you have come. His light." He spat. I felt the sword being lifted from my shoulder and grimaced. "But he won't be able to save you. Not this time."

I sprung forward, crashing to the ground, Sora flying out of my arms just as the sword hit the place where I had been. Swiftly, I flipped around inching back clumsily to avoid being impaled by the long blade. I scrambled to my feet, dragging Sora out of the way then jumping to avoid another attack. On my feet again, I concentrated power in my fist, bringing it back. "FINAL HEAVEN!" I screamed, flying towards Sephiroth. The attack exploded and I leapt back, triumphant. The smoke cleared, Sephiroth at its center, unfazed.

He smirked. "Not bad, but you cannot defeat me." He vanished, reappearing beside me. I raised my fists too late, pain slammed into my side and I flew back, sliding on the ground, the rocks scratching my arms. I cried out in pain, rolling to avoid another attack. I forced myself to stand up, holding my arm. Sephiroth grunted, then lunged. I ducked, jumped and stumbled, barely avoiding the sharp blade again and again. He pushed me backward, forcing me to maneuver away from his sword. My feet hit rock and I turned to find he had pinned me against the wall. I looked into his glowing green eyes, fear and panic paralyzing my body.

I screamed when the Masamune slashed my side. The sharp iron scent of blood hit my nose and I lurched, bile filling my mouth. The pain was so sharp; I couldn't feel anything else. I slid down to the ground, clutching my wounds, too weak to move. Sephiroth's laughter was ringing in my ears. _Am I going to die now? I don't want to die! Not now…not…yet… _The blade was raised again. "Prepare for death, Tifa Lockheart." I closed my eyes.

"TIFA! NO!" I heard the shriek of metal on metal. My eyes fluttered open to behold a tall figure in front of me. "C-cloud?" I whispered.

Cloud yelled and pushed Sephiroth back, sending rocks and dust everywhere. Mako blue eyes turned to me, filled with concern and fear. "Tifa, hang on!" I felt strong arms lift me up and hold me tightly. I could feel myself losing consciousness; I fought to keep my eyes open. "Tifa no, stay awake!" A blast of wind hit us and we tumbled to the ground, Cloud clutching me to his chest, shielding me from the impact. I saw Sephiroth approaching us, sword raised. Cloud laid me gently on the ground, reaching for his sword. My heart bled when I saw the harsh scraps on Cloud's arms from the impact. I felt so helpless; I wanted to help him, but couldn't, pain still racked my body. I felt numb and weak from the blood loss, never before had I felt pain like this. _Cloud! Cloud!_ I watched him swiftly deflect the crashing blows, but they kept coming. Sephiroth's speed was horrifying, I could see Cloud tiring, his movements getting slower. _Cloud, no! _Sephiroth threw him to the ground, Cloud parrying his blow just in time. _Are we this weak? _I thought, tears flowing down my cheeks as I watched Cloud struggle. _We're supposed to win! Aren't we? _I watched in horror as Sephiroth pinned Cloud to the wall, his sword raised. _CLOUD! _

Rain started falling, the cold drops landing gently on my tired body. I felt my strength coming back, the blood stop flowing from my wounds. The loud clash of swords filled the air, Cloud had stopped Sephiroth's sword. He brought his blade back, blue light circling it. I pushed myself to my feet and charged toward Sephiroth, my fist raised. Cloud and I hit at the same time, sending Sephiroth flying into the air. He floated there, his wing barely keeping him aloft, his face a picture of frustration and anger.

"It has begun, Cloud."

A spot of darkness formed, engulfing the black-caped man and suddenly, he was gone. The fatigue from before settled on me like a blanket and I collapsed. Cloud caught me, both of us sinking to the ground in exhaustion. Behind us, multiple cries of "Cloud! Tifa! Sora!" were heard as well as the patter of feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora get to his feet. I leaned into Cloud's warm arms, sighing in relief. "Aerith, saved us, didn't she?" I said, my voice a raspy whisper.

"Yeah." Cloud croaked. "She always does."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah…" We were safe. I felt my consciousness fading again. This time, I didn't fight it. With my hero's arms at my back, I drifted into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sephiroth surfaces! (Cowers in fear) This was my first action scene in a LONG time so please review! Let me know how I can improve! Thanks for reading!


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Okay, I'm getting tired of saying I don't own Square Enix every chapter so I'm saying it for the last time. I DON'T own Square Enix. This statement applies to every previous chapter, this chapter and every future chapter. Thank you!

Also, this is the first fluffy thing I've really written; please comment!

**Chp. 7: The Calm Before the Storm**

I couldn't move, sweat was dripping down my cheeks, or was it tears? I watched helpless as Cloud was thrown to the ground. I gave silent screams of pleading; the gray haired swordsman didn't even glance at me. His evil green eyes focused only on Cloud, his prey. The sword went up, "Goodbye, Cloud." I finally found my voice just as the sword descended…

"Tifa! Tifa!" Strong arms shook me gently. My eyes shot open to meet concerned blue ones. "C-cloud?" I whispered. He nodded, helping me sit up. I was in bed, drenched in sweat, my heart pounding hard in my ears. "W-what happened?" I asked, bewildered.

"You were dreaming. Tossing and turning, mumbling. And then, you screamed." Cloud said quietly. I blushed. _Cloud had seen that?!_ "Wait, why are you in my room?" I asked, looking at Cloud. He was wearing black pajama pants, nothing else. I quickly averted my eyes, trying not to stare. Now it was his turn to blush, "Umm, I, umm…why did you scream, what were you dreaming about?"

I scowled, upset that he changed the subject. That expression was wiped from my face, when I remembered my dream. I hugged my legs, resting my head on my knees. "He killed you." I said softly. I averted my eyes from his shocked face to stare at the bed sheets. Calloused fingers gently gripped my chin and turned my face. I found it very hard to look into his eyes. Those blue orbs held a sense of compassion, pity and fear. He sighed, dropping his hand and moving to sit next to me on the bed. We both sat, staring at the wall in silence until… "Me too." I turned to him in confusion. "What?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "I thought he killed you too." My eyes widened. That's why he was in my room, he had a dream that I had died and he wanted to make sure I was all right. My eyes softened and I put one hand on his shoulder. He turned to me. I smiled. "I'm okay." He nodded. "Me too." He smiled back.

We sat again in silence, listening to the cars and people outside. After awhile, he spoke again. "I thought I was going to lose you, back there." My heart pounded. Cloud continued. "I was so afraid. I've never been that scared in my life."

He fell silent again but I decided to continue. "Me too Cloud. I was scared I was going to lose you too." We were both uncomfortable, that was certain. I tensed up when he scooted closer, my shoulder touching his. I thought my heart was going to burst. When Cloud spoke again, I could tell he was struggling with his words. "We-we've really only known each other for a day or so but-." He trailed off. Despite the awkward situation, I smiled. "You know, words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel." I said, with more confidence than I felt. Cloud didn't answer and I was about to shift away when he pulled me over to him, our faces close. I gave a little gasp of surprise and then suddenly, his lips were on mine. I froze; I could feel my lips trembling. Cloud hesitated, then, started to pull away. I reacted, kissing him back timidly. We pulled away slowly, shock and awe mirrored on each other's faces. "I-I think I love you." He stammered. He looked at me, his eyes pleading, afraid of the answer I would give. My throat was locked, I couldn't say anything, so I nodded, tears coming out of my eyes. He looked horrified when he saw me crying and started mumbling apologies. My hand shot out and pulled him towards me and then we were kissing again with such passion, chills shot through my body. I placed one hand on his chest and felt his hands stroking my hair. We pulled away gasping and suddenly my tears became tears from laughter and I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh Cloud! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" I cried. I felt his arms go around me and we both relaxed into the embrace. I was delirious with joy; y wildest dreams had come true. "I love you Tifa." He said, smiling. My heart soared. I laughed. "I love you too, Cloud." I kissed him again, reveling in the tingling sensation. We both fell onto the pillows and I snuggled into his embrace, happy beyond reason. I looked up into his eyes; they were sparkling, laughing with excitement and joy. "I guess this means you're a Cloti, right?" I asked. He pulled me closer, chuckling. "One hundred percent." I nodded, satisfied, laying my head on his chest. My soul at peace, we fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

I awoke to a scream, a gasp and a loud expression of disgust. My eyelids were heavy with sleep and my mind fuzzy as I struggled awake. I tried to sit up but found strong arms around me. I turned, seeing Cloud startled awake as well. I turned my head to the source of the commotion and blushed furiously.

We had been discovered, not only by Marlene and Denzel, but also by the worst gossiper ever to set foot on Gaia: Yuffie Kisaragi.

They were all standing there as if they had been hit by Blizzaga, but, I could tell that a certain ninja was starting to thaw…

Yuffie's open mouth of shock closed into an evil grin. My eyes narrowed. "Yuffie." She reached into her pocket. "Yuffie." I said again, more forcefully. She bolted out of the room. "YUFFIE!" I screamed.

At that moment, Marlene and Denzel burst into giggles. I stared at them in disbelief. They were laughing so hard, they had doubled over on the floor. To my surprise, I heard a low chuckle from Cloud. I turned to him, my eyes wide. "Cloud! She's going to tell everyone!"

Cloud wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "I know, but we would have to tell them anyway."

I shook my head. "Yes, but I don't think you want them all to think we…" I blushed. "You know…"

Cloud's eyes got wide. "Oh, right." He jumped out of bed, rushing past the two giggling children, all the while screaming the name of the Wutain princess.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my hands on my hips. "All right you two." I said sternly. "Enough laughing."

Marlene got up, still giggling and jumped on the bed. "It's about time! I knew you both liked each other!"

I let out a little cough. "Well, yes, it's a little more than that…"

Denzel rolled his eyes, joining us on the bed. "Yeah Marlene, they looove each other." He said, emphasizing the word. "It's so gross."

I raised my eyebrows. "Someday you won't think so."

"Yeah, love is really important!" Said Marlene, sticking her tongue out at Denzel.

I was about to scold her when she turned to me. "I glad you and Cloud love each other now because Daddy said that if you two didn't get together soon, then something must be wrong with your sexel orentaton, whatever that is."

I blushed deeper. Denzel rolled his eyes again. "You mean, sexual orientation Marlene."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

I coughed. "All right, that's enough. Now, tell me why you were in my room in the first place and why Yuffie's here."

The two looked at each other sheepishly. "Well…" began Marlene. "When we came downstairs you weren't here so we were going to look for you when someone knocked on the door and it was Yuffie, paying a surprise visit. So we told her you were missing and we went upstairs and that's when we saw you guys sleeping."

"Together." Denzel added.

I gave him a look. "Thank you, Denzel." I said stifly. "Well, now you know, let's just hope Yuffie hasn't told the world." I got out of bed and started heading downstairs. Marlene and Denzel followed.

The sight that greeted us downstairs did make me smile, at least a little. Cloud was sitting on one of the booths, head in his hands in defeat as Yuffie spoke a mile a minute on the phone. I felt some pity when I realized whom she was talking to.

"NOOO!! It's true! I swear! No- Vinnie! C'mon, have I ever lied to you? Okay, but that was only once! No, I saw them sleeping together! With my own two eyes!! …Yeah! And Cloud had his shirt off and everything!"

That was going too far. I marched over to the younger girl and plucked the phone out of her hands. She gave a cry of protest as I put the phone to my ear. "Hello, Vincent?"

"Tifa." Said a dark voice. A pause, then what I swore was a low chuckle. "Is Yuffie telling the truth?"

I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuffie snickering. "Umm, well, sort of…"

A small grunt issued out of the phone. "So, you did sleep together."

I felt like my face was going to explode. "Wait- Vincent, it's not what it sounds like."

"Good for you Tifa."

"No! I- we-"

"I'll be sure to help Yuffie let the rest of the gang know, since they're not going to believe her."

"VINCENT VALENTINE! DON'T YOU DA-" Click. I stood there, fuming as the dial tone sounded in my ear.

I glared at Yuffie, she gave me a sheepish smile. I sighed, realizing the situation was really, out of my hands. "Well, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do. But it's nice to know that Vincent has a sense of humor." I said, closing the phone gently and putting it on the table where Cloud was sitting.

Yuffie squealed. "Vinnie laughed?"

I looked at Yuffie and realized I could retaliate at least a little. "Yes, he did." I said casually.

"He actually laughed?"

I looked into those pleading, eager eyes and gave her a small smile. "Yes. It was quite interesting."

"He laughed and I didn't hear him?!"

"Apparently not.'

Yuffie fell to her knees. "NOO!! I lost my chance!" She rushed at me, and hugged my legs. "Get it back! I must hear it!"

I looked down at the pitiful creature at me feet and tried not to laugh at the puppy dog look in Yuffie's eyes. "Sorry Yuff, it wasn't recorded."

I gave Cloud a knowing smile as Yuffie started bawling. He smiled back, as the kids laughed, running to help the ninja to her feet.

* * *

For the next few days, the phone rang off the hook. Vincent kept true to his promise and told the gang, thus we spent much time explaining and blushing. Those who knew us around Midgar also caught word of our being a couple and we received congratulations as well as many jealous looks. There were many smiles and embarrassing comments from Zack and Aerith as well as "duh!" looks from the Turks. After all the excitement died away, Cloud and I were finally able to relax without someone snickering behind us. It was nice having him with me and knowing I had someone who loved me. It had been so long since I felt that I belonged, and every night when I turned to see him sleeping peacefully beside me, I couldn't have been happier.

That's why I was surprised when I received the phone call one morning…

The phone rang and as usual, I ran from my post at the bar up the stairs to the office, wondering why we didn't have a phone in the bar. I made myself a mental note to bring the issue up to Cloud when I answered the phone.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service, how may I help you?"

"Is this Tifa?"

The voice sounded very familiar, like one from my past. "Yes, it is." I answered slowly.

"Oh, good, you got back safely. Why didn't you call me? You'll make your old man worry!"

Suddenly the smiling face of a man filled my mind and my eyes got teary. "Dad?" I said quietly.

"That's my girl!" The voice said cheerfully. "What, been too long since you talked to me?"

I wiped the tears from me eyes and tried to sound strong. "Sorry Dad, guess I've been busy. How've you been?" My mind was spinning, memories filled my mind and I realized the horror of Nibelheim was not among them. _My father, he's alive! _

"Good good, can't complain. It's lonely without you but hey, every bird's gotta leave the nest! So, you still living with those kids? Denzel and Marlene right?"

"Yes, that's right." It was strange; talking to someone I really hadn't met but felt like I had known him my whole life.

"Hmm, and still staying with Cloud huh?"

I blushed a bit. "Yes Dad."

"How's he treating you?"

I smiled. "Great Dad, you know he's my best friend."

Dad harrumphed. "Hm, just hope it doesn't go too far."

"Dad, I am twenty three."

He groaned. "Oh please don't remind me, it makes it feel so old!" I laughed. He continued. "I just want to make sure you're safe, that's all. It's not that I don't trust Cloud, he's a fine boy-"

"I know Dad, don't worry. You should know, we are, well, together now, but he respects me."

"Oh you are? Well, congratulations. I know you've had a little something for that boy for quite a while now."

I could feel my face getting hot. "Yes Dad…" A small memory popped into my head and I smiled. "So, how's it going with Mrs. Strife?"

Dad coughed. "What?"

I smirked. "Well, you know, I wasn't the only one with a little crush."

I could feel Dad blush. "Yes, well, um, it's fine. She, you know, hasn't really said anything…"

I giggled. "Don't worry dad, I'm sure everything will work out."

Dad cleared his throat. "Thanks Tifa. I um appreciate it. Well I was really just calling to see how you're doing. Make sure you come visit sometime okay? Bring those kids."

"All right dad. Thanks for calling. It's good to talk to you."

"You too honey, talk to you later."

"Bye dad."

Click. I stood for a minute, dazed. The events of thirteen years ago flooded into my mind and I remembered the horrid feeling in my stomach when the detective told me they were gone. Somehow, I had a father again.

I felt like leaping, screaming, calling everyone to tell them I wasn't alone, that my father was alive. I wanted to call Cloud and demand him to take me to Nibelheim immediately. But, or course, everyone knew I had a father and my reaction would only lead them to question my sanity. Nevertheless, I went through the day in a sort of flabbergasted state, earning a few curious stares from my customers. When Denzel and Marlene came home I was glad for the extra help.

Finally, eleven o'clock rolled around, the kids were in bed and I was able to just sit. I was anxious for Cloud to come home so I could let out everything I had bottled inside during the day.

My ears picked up the low growl of Fenrir and the anticipation burst out. I jumped from the stool and ran to the door, yanking it open to see Cloud, the house key in hand, just getting ready to insert it into the keyhole. His face wore an expression of utter confusion as I threw my arms around his neck crying, "Oh Cloud! He's alive! He's alive!"

"Who?"

I let go of him, looking up into his face, my eyes sparkling with excitement. "My father Cloud! He's alive!"

Cloud's expression turned warm and he smiled. "Yes, and my mom too."

I nodded, my stomach still knotted from his smile. "It's so wonderful, isn't it?"

He put his arms around me and hugged me close. "Yes, yes it is."

Cloud promised to take me to Nibelheim as soon as deliveries slowed down. We stayed up late talking about how much this Gaia differed from the one we were both so familiar with. This Gaia was like a utopia, and with the appearance of Sephiroth in Radiant Garden, we realized this peace might be in jeopardy. Whatever the costs, I was determined to protect this Gaia, my new home.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and Cloud took the opportunity to sleep in. The kids, exhausted from working the bar slept in as well, so I found myself sitting at one of the bar tables alone with a cup of coffee and a plate of blueberry muffins, completely content and enjoying the silence. I planned to go above the plate today, the long days without sunshine was starting to take a toll on my mental health. I longed to see the sun, the sky.

Just as these thoughts popped into my head, I heard soft knocking on the door. Wondering who would be calling this early, I opened the door.

My face broke into a grin. "Aerith!"

She smiled back, holding out a bunch of fresh-picked lilies. "Good morning Tifa! Thought the bar could use some cheering up."

I took the flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. "They're beautiful Aerith! Thank you!"

She smiled again, and I could see why there were so many Cleriths around. Not even Cloud could resist that smile. "You're welcome." She said warmly.

"Come in! I just finished making some muffins."

"Oo, yum!" Aerith laughed, walking into the bar.

I put the flowers in a vase with water then poured another cup of coffee and placed a couple muffins on a plate in front of Aerith. She eagerly, bit into one of them. "Oh, Tifa, these are so good."

I laughed. "Thanks. There's plenty more, help yourself."

She giggled. "Don't mind if I do. I wish I could cook. Zack would be so much happier if I could." I heard a hint of sadness in her voice at this last bit.

I gave her a look. "Oh, c'mon Aerith, Zack loves you so much. He wouldn't want anything about you to change."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She looked happier at this reassurance and continued eating. I sat down next to her, picking up my coffee cup.

"So," Aerith said, between bites. "How are you and Cloud doing?"

"Great. I'm so happy Aerith, I can't believe it myself."

"I'm so glad for you! It's about time anyway." She said, a twinkle in her eye.

I blushed. "Oh, please, don't start that up again."

She laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

We sat in comfortable silence until I spoke up. "How about you and Zack?"

She put the muffin down. "Good, I guess. He's been pretty busy lately, and he's been spending a lot of the time with his soldier friends, and Cissnei."

_So that's why she's worried. _I thought, shaking my head. "Aerith, honestly, you would outshine Cissnei any day."

Aerith gave me a doubting look. "I'm serious!" I continued. "Besides, Cissnei knows the relationship you have with Zack and I truly believe she respects that! She wouldn't try to tear you guys apart for anything. And Zack would never fall for her, I know that for a fact."

Aerith looked down at her plate. "Thanks Tifa, that really means a lot."

I gave her a small smile, trying to hold in my shock. Never did I ever think that Aerith could doubt herself.

Aerith shifted her gaze around the room and landed on the piano. "Do you still play Tifa?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at the piano. "Oh, well…not since, I ca- I mean got back."

Aerith stood up and opened the cover. "Cloud had it tuned while you were gone."

I joined her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Want to give it a trial run?"

I sat on the bench, hesitantly. Aerith nodded eagerly and put my hands on the keys.

Somehow my fingers knew where to go and the moment I hit the first notes I was filled with warmth. As the melody ensued, I knew Aerith was in the same place as I, remembering the times when we watched Cloud traverse the map of Gaia. I finished the song, the last notes lingering in the air.

The sounds of soft clapping was heard from behind us and we turned to see Cloud leaning against the wall, wearing his knit zip-up tank top and black pants.

I blushed. "Oh, good morning Cloud. Guess we didn't hear you."

He pushed off the wall and walked over to the piano. "That was beautiful Tifa. Hey Aerith." He said, giving a little wave to my companion.

She smiled. "'Morning Cloud."

Cloud bent down, hugging me around the shoulders. "You know, I half expected money to come out when you played, or the manual to Final Heaven."

I gave him a thoughtful look. "That would be my other piano."

We laughed, and Aerith put her hands on my shoulder after Cloud straightened up. "Play something else!"

I racked my brain and started playing. It was a strange sensation, playing my own theme; almost as if all that I was made of was constituted in those notes. Cloud and Aerith were silent, the presence of this melody in the bar creating a nostalgic atmosphere.

When I finished, Aerith laughed happily and tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh, that was wonderful! Anything else?"

I knew I had been avoiding one song, but I decided to play it in this moment. I played the first measure carefully, softly, and heard Aerith gasp. I continued, pouring my entire soul into the song, feeling the grief that I felt the first time I watched that horrible scene. Knowing that the theme of this song was standing behind me, alive, only increased my feeling, and I felt tears start to slide down my face. The minute the song ended, I was seized from behind in a fierce hug. "Oh, Tifa," Aerith said, her voice breaking. "Thank you."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome." I said softly. I stole a glance at Cloud and smiled when I saw the shadow of tears on his face.

Frantic knocking on the door interrupted the moment. Cloud quickly wiped his face and walked to the door, pulling it open. Zack burst in panting, grabbing Cloud by the shoulders.

"Have you seen Aerith?" He said, out of breath. Cloud, slightly stunned, pointed towards the piano.

The SOLDIER sprinted towards the flower girl, clasping her tightly in his arms. "Aerith!"

Aerith gave a little gasp of surprise. "Zack! What's wrong?"

Zack, released her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you! I checked the Church, the market, your house; your mom said you left really early. You weren't selling flowers in any of the sectors, or above the plate. God Aerith, don't do that to me!" He finished, hugging her again.

Aerith looked at me with wide eyes and I gave her a knowing look. She put her arms around Zack, her head on his shoulder. "I'm here. Don't worry." Slowly he released her and she smiled at him. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted you to meet someone. Cloud and Tifa too. He's the reason I've been away so much."

Aerith furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "I see…"

Zack hung his head. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I-I should've at least called…"

Aerith's warm smile brought his head up. "That's okay. I'm just glad you're here now."

Zack smiled, then gripped Aerith's hands excitedly. "Aerith," He turned towards me. "Tifa, I want you to meet-" He gestured towards the door.

I turned to the door to see a shocked Cloud, step aside to reveal a tall figure in a 1st Class SOLDIER uniform, earth-brown hair parted in the middle and dusting his broad shoulders, Mako blue eyes twinkling, a small smile on his wise face.

"Angeal?"

* * *

A/N: More suspense! Sorry for not updating in like forever, I had severe writer's block and school...anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The Flaws of Utopia

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately my writer's block really lasts in blocks. Usually months. I hope this makes up for it…

**Chp. 8: The Flaws of Utopia**

I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me. He walked in smiling, a twinkle of kindness and understanding in his eyes.

Zack gestured proudly towards the man. "Everyone, may I present my teacher and friend, Angeal Hewley."

* * *

The kids were thrilled to have a real SOLDIER in the house. Zack pointed out that he _was _a real SOLDIER but apparently the kids disagreed. I quickly dished out some more muffins to avoid an argument and we all sat with two tables pushed together, enjoying a simple breakfast and simple conversation. The shock passed readily and I caught Cloud's eye in happiness. I couldn't help but entertain a nagging feeling that this calm wasn't to last but I gradually pushed it down. What was to come was in the future, and it couldn't hurt to enjoy the now.

Eventually the kids went out to play, Cloud left for deliveries, and the bar was opened. SOLDIER had the day off so Zack, Aerith and Angeal stuck around for a while helping me set up. Once everything had been taken care of, Zack and Aerith left to tend to the flowers in the church. Angeal and I were cleaning the glasses in comfortable silence but my mind was still spinning with unanswered questions. Angeal seemed to sense this and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Since there's no one here, go for it."

I nodded timidly and cleared my throat. "So, Genesis and Sephiroth…are they…?"

Angeal sighed. "It seems they're destined to be villains. Not much we can do there."

"I see…"

Silence ensued. Then Angeal spoke. "Aerith told me you met him."

A chill went up my spine as I remembered those cold green eyes and menacing grin. "Yes."

"It's strange to have known him before." I looked at Angeal in surprise.

"He was an honest man. Someone I could always count on. Calm, collected. Not like Genesis. Sephiroth was arrogant, but he cared about people, he was proud of _who_ he was, his power, his abilities. I never thought knowing _what_ he was could change him so…"

I nodded slowly. I could understand. "I used to hate him, but after I found out the truth, I sort of pity him." I admitted.

Angeal sighed. "As a lover of stories, especially this one, it's difficult to actually live it. I know you feel the same way as I; this world is a dream come true, and yet being here, experiencing it instead of watching from a distance makes the pain more real than I could ever imagine."

These words floated through my head throughout the day. I thought about it all through serving drinks, making orders and answering phone calls for Cloud. Did I ever wish I was back working in a game store dreaming I was Tifa? This was my life, had been for so long, even though I was just pretending. I was here, where I belonged, right? My head continued to spin as I moved through the motions of my day, or was it Tifa's day? Who was I? Was I really Tifa, or someone who just looked like her? Looking around at my patrons, Denzel and Marlene's smiling faces when they got back from school and finally smothered by the happiness reflected in Cloud's mako blue eyes I knew. It didn't matter who I was before, or where I was now. I belonged here. Even if this was a dream that couldn't last, I wanted to cherish it for as long as I could.

The world was out to test my will, for everything began to crumble soon after.

* * *

I was in the church helping Aerith pick flowers. It was Sunday, the bar was closed, Zack was helping Cloud with his fighting skills, Marlene and Denzel were at a friend's house and I had decided to spend a few meaningful hours with Aerith. We worked in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company as the basket began to fill with the fresh lilies. I sighed contentedly, wiping the sweat of my forehead and gently placed a few more flowers in the basket. "That should be about enough, right?"

Aerith looked over and nodded. "Let me just add the ones I've got." Getting up, she walked over, depositing her flowers as I made my way to one of the pews and sat down. Aerith smiled and joined me, tossing her long braid behind her back.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked around at the church, still in a sort of dilapidated state, the sunlight kissing the soft petals of the flowers. "Yes," I said reverently. "Absolutely beautiful."

Aerith closed her eyes and leaned back on the pew. "So many memories in this place, makes me wonder what went on here before us."

I copied Aerith's position and took a deep breath, my nose taking in the sweet scent of flowers, the musty smell of the church and the fresh smell of a sunny day. "I think some of the beauty of it is that we don't know."

Aerith giggled, sitting up. "That was pretty philosophical, Tifa!" We laughed together before she continued, "But I agree. It's times like this that the unknown is beautiful."

We sat a little longer watching the dust shimmer in the sunlight. My eye caught something else floating among the dust and I turned my head to see gasping quietly when my mind registered what it was. It was a feather, small and white, gently weaving its way among the dust down towards the flowers. Aerith spotted it too and we both watched in silence as it came to rest on the top of a single white lily.

That was when the door burst open. Aerith and I jumped to our feet at the sound, quickly turning to the entrance of the church, alert. The air was buzzing and I soon realized it was the sound of motorcycle engines. Startled, I dropped my pose when Zack and Cloud rushed into he church at full speed, still running motorcycles behind them.

Zack stopped, leaning so his hands rested on his knees, gasping for breath. "Aerith, Tifa, we need you, quick." He said breathlessly.

I looked at Cloud, my stomach twisting when I saw the look of panic on his face. "What happened?" I asked, fear lacing my voice.

Cloud extended his hand. "The Remnants are at it again."

* * *

I clutched Cloud tightly as Fenrir sped ahead, weaving through the lines of backed-up traffic. Close behind us was Zack and Aerith on the Hardy Daytona, the only two vehicles moving on the road. My mind was still swimming with the events of the last hour.

Zack and Cloud had rushed us to Shinra where Rufus informed us of another set of attacks, this time a storm cycle in New York City and a flood in San Diego; Shiva and Leviathan. Rufus had sent Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki and Barrett to California while Zack, Cloud, Aerith and I handled New York. Cid was on standby on the Shera just in case the unthinkable happened and we needed to escape quickly. So here we were, speeding through the streets of New York looking like we had just escaped from a convention. I wondered if Fenrir was a legal vehicle…

These thoughts were immediately erased from my mind when we reached the city.

The sky above was dark and everything was blanketed in white. Once we crossed into the city limits, a freezing chill slammed into my body, numbing me from head to toe. I shook with cold as I hugged Cloud tighter, trying to give my body some warmth. I never understood why the characters never changed clothes to match the environment. Cloud was shivering too, making the motorcycle swerve on the icy road. My breath rose in puffs of steam and my eyes widened as they took in the sight. The entire city was not only covered in snow, but in frost. It was like global warming had decided to bring on the new ice age in a matter of minutes. Hundreds of cars lined the streets, frozen in place, people on the sidewalk were literally encased in ice, preserved with looks of horror on their faces. I could feel Fenrir slowing down and I realized with panic that Cloud was falling asleep. Mustering all my strength I yelled his name, forcing my numb hands to hit his chest. Cloud jerked awake, and Fenrir regained speed as Cloud shook his head to clear it. "Thanks." He said breathlessly, focusing on the road ahead. "You're welcome." I said softly, remembering what materia I had grabbed before leaving the Shera.

Concentrating on the warmth I felt in the center of my body, I envisioned myself as a human heat pad, a slight red glow radiating from my arm. "Fire." I whispered and suddenly warmth spread first from my arms to the rest of my body. I felt Cloud relax into my arms as the warmth spread to his own body. I took a glance in the rearview mirror to see Aerith and Zack copying my actions. Revived, Cloud turned his head slightly to ask an observation. "Look around and see if you can figure out where she is!"

I nodded, turning my eyes to my surroundings trying to figure out where Shiva might be hiding. The falling snowflakes brought my attention to the sky and I watched the swirling darkness in hopes of finding a clue. My eyes caught sight of a small hole surrounded by heavy white clouds; the eye of the storm. "There!" I shouted, letting one hand leave Cloud's waist to point at the sky. Cloud's head moved up and he nodded. Turning around I made sure Zack acknowledged our revelation. "Let's go." Cloud said, sliding his goggles down over his face. I braced myself as we zoomed into the mass of white, preparing myself for the harshest cold yet.

The eye was silent, like the world had frozen in time. Erie chills ran up my spine, and they weren't just from the cold. We passed people frozen solid and the look of their eyes told me they were never coming back. I buried my head into Cloud's neck, trying to push the images from my mind. "It's alright." I heard him whisper. I exhaled, new strength surging into my body from his words and forced myself to look up, searching again for clues of the Ice Queen's whereabouts. My eyes were drawn to blue light emitting from Central Park. I blinked, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me but when I saw it again I was certain; Central Park was glowing a faint blue.

* * *

Fear was threatening to immobilize my body even though my heart was beating so loud the whole world could hear it. The destruction a summon could cause was no mystery to me, especially now that I knew the cause of the entirety of Chicago being in flames was in fact, a summon. _I mean, Odin destroyed a whole civilization in Final Fantasy IX!_ I hugged myself, trying to keep myself warm. Cloud, gripped my hand in his as we set out with Zack and Aerith into the park. I was almost as scared as I was when I faced Sephiroth. _Shiva's my favorite summon, but not when her attacks are aimed against me! _The thought of being hit by a full power Diamond Dust only made me shudder more.

We passed trees crusted in white frost and pathways glowing pale. It was almost a twisted version of the Forgotten City and I could tell this was why it felt there was an extra chill in the air. I glanced back at Aerith and felt my eyes soften when they glimpsed the fear in her eyes. Zack had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist reassuring her that he was there and nothing could happen to her. I tightened my hold on Cloud's hand trying to push that horrible image from my head. The altar…her folded hands in prayer…the sword falling…blood staining everything…the materia bouncing into the water… I shook my head and forced myself to focus on the task ahead. The images weren't real and they would never be.

I gasped when we reached the zoo. The bars of cages had crumbled, pieces of frozen metal lining the pavement. Animals were frozen too, trapped in positions of flight, their eyes reflecting anger, fear, sadness and understanding. The emotions present in those glassy eyes made me shiver and I realized at last that what we were facing was neither human, nor animal, it was something completely alien.

Eventually we ended up in a large clearing and there, something made us pause. The crunching of ice under our feet stopped and the only thing that could be heard was our breathing. What made us stop we weren't sure, only that it was stifling and our hearts told us something was terribly wrong. I listened to the soft breathing, each breath telling me that we were still alive, still capable of escaping. That was the only sound until-

"Come my pets."

The whisper was the wind, chilled and deadly and when it reached my ears I thought I had shattered into millions of pieces. I fell, Cloud stopping my fall with his strong arms.

"Tifa! Are you okay?!"

I braced myself against him. I was about to answer when I heard a faint low growl. My peripheral caught golden fur, sharp claws and ferocious teeth. "Cloud!" I screamed, pushing both of us down as the lion pounced. Zack unsheathed his sword and quickly blocked as the lion leapt towards him and Aerith. The shriek of claw and steel pierced through the air as Cloud and I struggled up. Soon Cloud's sword was in his hands and we were back to back, facing a pack of lions that had somehow surrounded us. Zack thrust the lion back with a yell and it fell back into the circle, growling louder than ever. Zack and Aerith copied our position, sword and staff raised high.

The lions charged. I stooped low to avoid the blow then immediately shot up, my fist punching deep into its soft belly. It fell with a loud thump and I was instantly accosted by another. I let out a cry of pain as the claws raked my arm but mustered enough strength to thrust the animal away before clutching my bleeding limb.

A cooling sensation shot through the pain and I watched in amazement as the wound glowed green then rapidly closed. My gaze turned to Aerith, still glowing and giving me a warm smile. "Thanks." I mouthed before jumping back into the fray.

Soon, all the lions lay on the ground incapacitated but we still kept our poise, wondering what was coming next.

"Not bad, but can you deflect the next blow?"

The chill once again filled my body and then I realized it wasn't only the voice. Somehow my eyes turned upward and I gasped in horror as the shards of ice rained down, aimed towards the SOLDIER and flower girl…

"Aerith, Zack, Run!" I screamed, desperately charging a firaga spell. The spell came too late as the ice encased my friends just as I released the ball of fire. The flame bounced off the ice and I yelled, running to the blocks, the fear-stricken faces of Aerith and Zack tearing at my heart. I could hear Cloud yelling a warning as I pounded the ice, my skin burning with cold and cracking to release the red liquid inside.

A snap. The ice surrounding my friends shattered and I fell to the ground as the shards tore through my clothes and skin. I watched as Aerith and Zack collapsed, their skin tingling blue with cold. "NO!" I cried, in pain and grief. My tears flowed like the blood on the ground, steadily. My numb body felt the support of Cloud and the pain lessened slightly when he cast Cure. _Get up Tifa! _My mind forced my legs to move and Cloud and I both stood, watching a blue tinted area of the dark sky.

A laugh, then suddenly from the sky descended the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her beauty was frightening, so perfect that it hurt to look at her. She made me feel like I was ice itself, not even Cloud could warm me now.

My mind was freezing. I was losing my sense of self. Cloud's arms started to droop and with that my eyes closed, forever imprinting the horrifying beauty in my memory…

* * *

"We found him. Brother."

"The black sheep."

"He knows where Mother is…"

Three figures. Silver hair. _Get…up…_

"Who's this one?"

"We need him to get the other."

"And this one?"

"She's the one who wants to stop Mother."

"The meanie!"

"Don't worry, **He** will stop her…"

Aerith… Zack… Cloud…

"She'll wake up, stop crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"Look, she's waking up."

"Now we can play…"

The light hurt my eyes but that pain was only trivial to the rest of my body. I was in a room with bright fluorescent lights lining the ceiling. The walls and floor were white, enhancing the brightness of the room. A small metal door on one side of the room was the only accent. I was lying on what seemed to be an examining table.

I struggled to sit up but the aches were too painful to handle. I closed my eyes, my ears being the only part of my body willing to work. My fighter's hearing picked up the buzz of artificial light, the beating of my heart, the sound of my breathing. I concentrated harder, delving past the immediate noises until I heard the faint tapping of boots on concrete floor. I held onto the sound, shutting out everything else. The tapping grew louder, eventually becoming clomping and fear rose in my chest. Once again I tried to move and cursed my body for being so weak. I had no choice but to wait, wait and worry, wait and be afraid.

Silence. The creak of a door handle. The swish of moving metal. Hard boots hitting white floor. Then…

"Wanna play?"

My breath hitched at the sound of that mocking voice. My mind furiously sent signals to my limbs but they stayed limp like dead weights. Loz moved closer until he was standing above me, his green eyes glinting.

"I guess that's a no." He said, reaching down to pull me up by my vest. I let out a cry of pain which only made him chuckle. "Too bad. You don't have a choice."

Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. I collided hard with the white wall and was bombarded with a new wave of pain. My cries only served to amuse Loz as he walked towards me, laughing. I forced myself to run, but was only able to crawl away from the wall. He raised his foot and I feebly rolled away only to be kicked hard from behind. I had never felt so defenseless before, never been so afraid. Loz was going to kill me and I knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Once again I was dragged to my feet by my vest and slammed against the examining table. Smiling wickedly, Loz stared unzipping my vest. I reacted.

Blood poured from Loz's broken nose as he staggered backwards, shocked. I collapsed, the punch shocking me as well.

"YOU MEANIE!" He bellowed, moving fast and lifting me up to slam me back down on the table. Warm blood dripped onto my face and I winced in disgust. Panic shot through my body when his hands gripped my clothes once again. I screamed, trying to muster the strength to push him off again but it seemed my body had run out. Hot tears joined the flow of blood on my face as he tried to wrestle the vest off me…

"Loz!"

The Remnant froze… I turned my tear-stained face to the door, gasping when I met another pair of mako green eyes.

"Loz, what are you doing?" Kadaj was fiercer than in the film, his eyes radiating crazed delusion. Loz got off the table, clutching his nose. "But-"

Kadaj silenced him with a quick hand gesture. "Nothing. We need her." The Remnant came slowly towards the table, green eyes piercing. "Miss Lockhart."

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me up to a sitting position. Yazoo. In the corner, Loz was casting Cura on himself. "What do you want with me?" I said this quietly, full of rage and humiliation.

Kadaj laughed, a chilling laugh that made me shiver. "Why, I'm sure you know exactly what we want."

"J-E-N-O-V-A doesn't exist." I spat. Loz let out a cry of grief.

Kadaj's laugh chilled my whole body. "You wish Miss Lockhart, you wish."

They didn't know. They didn't realize. Or maybe she was real? I quivered under Yazoo's grip. Kadaj circled the table, mocking me, daring me to bombard him with the questions burning inside me. Where was I? Were Zack and Aerith okay? Was Cloud okay?

He decided to answer my first question. "You are in our secret lab, I guess you'd call it, in a place famous for apples. A smart place to hide, don't you think?"

Apples? Then it must be… "Banora…"

Kadaj laughed again, aiming his fingers like a gun. "Bingo."

"But, why?"

Kadaj bent close to me, pushing me back. "Let's just say you're bait." He said softly, pulling away with a wry smile on his face.

Bait? For who? "Angeal…what do you want with Angeal?"

The Remnants laughed, they could sense the alarm in my voice. "He'll take us, to Mother." Yazoo cooed sending shivers through my body. "But, we think you already know where she is."

"Want to save your friend?" Kadaj added. "Tell us where she is."

"Where's Mother?!"

"I don't know!" I shouted, overwhelmed with the questions and the burning green eyes. They were too similar to _his_ eyes, so full of hatred and misery. "I don't know where she is!"

"You sure?"

"I swear it." I said, pleadingly.

Silence followed. Then Kadaj turned, started to leave but paused, reaching into his jacket. "Fine, then swear on these." He tossed a number of objects behind him; they landed on the edge of the table. I craned my neck to see them, struggling against Yazoo's firm grip. My body froze in terror as my eyes recognized the pink hair ribbon, the First Class SOLDIER ID card and the small earring shaped like a wolf covered in blood…

I lunged at the head Remnant with a yell, breaking free of Yazoo's hold. He drew his sword but my anger increased my speed. I tackled him down, knocking his sword away and grasped his neck firmly in my hands. His eyes radiated amusement, which fueled my anger further as I screamed. "WHERE ARE THEY!? ANSWER ME!"

A gunshot. Pain seared my side and I released my grip on Kadaj's neck, falling to the floor gasping for breath. Warm blood soaked my clothes and I tried to put pressure on the wound but the rest of my body was numb and refused to move. My eyesight blurred, my hearing dimmed. I barely registered Kadaj getting up, brushing himself off and saying, "Dammit Yazoo, I was trying to avoid that." The three figures moved closer and I drowned in the black leather.

* * *

A/N: Our heroes are kidnapped! What happens now? To tell the truth I have no idea! This story has a mind of its own! (Really, that Loz and Tifa scene was a little intense for me...) Thanks again to all my supporters, I sincerely appreciate your patience!


	9. Living Nightmare

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! ^_^ Sorry for the long wait… I probably won't apologize for this anymore because it is inevitable.

**Chp. 9: Living Nightmare**

Voices. Buzzzing. Throbbing pain. Cold, piercing cold. Dim light, a speck in the darkness. The heavy sound of boots on concrete. The iron taste of blood, lingering on my lips. The clammy, stifling smell of death.

A green light. Sudden warmth.

"Tifa!" Urgent whispering. "Tifa!" A warm hand shaking my shoulder. "Tifa, wake up!"

Light was a foreign visitor to my eyes so accustomed to darkness. I shut them tight then slowly peered out again, my mind frantically discerning shapes.

Mako eyes. A kind, concerned face. Small scar on the left cheek. Spiky charcoal hair…

"Zack?" The name came out as a croak, barely identifiable as words but the sound made Zack's face relax into a smile.

"Oh, thank Gaia you're alright." He whispered, pulling me into a gentle hug. I leaned against his warm strong body gratefully, tears forming at my eyes in relief at knowing he was alive.

I opened my mouth again. "Aerith? Cloud?" The croak had turned into a weak whisper.

Zack braced me so I could see his face. It was lined with worry again. "I haven't found them." He said softly.

I tried to hug him again for comfort but my limbs refused to move. Zack leaned me against a wall carefully and it was then that I became aware of my surroundings. We were in a small cell, unlit except for a small crack in the roof allowing enough light to barely illuminate the room. There was no furniture or accents of any kind. Cobwebs strung the walls. My nose detected a wet, gut wrenching smell of blood and grime. I looked on the floor and found the area around me stained with dry blood. The look on Zack's face told me it was mine.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Curaga helped but what you really need is a phoenix down or a life spell."

I nodded weakly. Zack pulled a canteen out from behind him and made me drink a little water. It was warm and grimy tasting but to me it was like elixir.

"Can you stand?" Zack braced me against him. My feeble legs struggled to hold me up as Zack acted as a human crutch. After a few stumbled steps, I started to gain my footing.

We needed to leave the cell as fast as possible, find Aerith and Cloud and warn Angeal. The Remnants had confronted Zack as well, angering him with the same pink ribbon and earring before snatching his SOLDIER ID card. They had taken my ring to taunt the others as well. In the frenzy, I hadn't noticed.

Zack and I snuck out of the cell, slowly, watching the dark concrete hallways for guards. The overconfident Remnants had apparently neglected to place guards around the facility, thus it as a simple trek out of the dungeon area and into the main hallway.

The artificial light stung our eyes as we stumbled out. My strength had gradually returned and I was now walking normally, bearing the aches and throbbing of my newly healed wound. Though I was alert, I knew I was in no shape to fight. The thought of me being incapacitated leaving Zack to fend off any perpetrators made me sick.

We had no idea how to find Aerith and Cloud. We searched for a clue, anything that would inform us of their whereabouts. After what seemed like an eternity of searching the hallways, I turned a weak eye to one of the doors lining the white floor. I met Zack's gaze and he shrugged. Locks seemed to be nonexistent in the games, why wouldn't it be now? Cautiously we approached one of the doors. Zack put his hand on the knob, turned and…the door swung open. We gave each other surprised smiles and walked inside.

It appeared to be a storage room. Dusty shelves filled with stacks of blank paper, broken printers, ink, small guns, ammo and other things lined the walls. The room was dark and Zack fumbled the walls for a light switch. A small grunt from him and lights flickered on in the room. Both our eyes went to the most peculiar thing in the room, which was unmistakably a treasure chest.

I raised my eyebrows at Zack slowly approached the chest. I pushed on the top and it clicked open. Zack knelt down to join me, eyes wide. I opened the chest to find…

"Phoenix down?" I whispered. Zack stifled a chuckle. "Well what do you know!" I gave a quiet laugh and picked up the plush orange feather. It seemed genuine. "I guess there's just one way to find out!" I said, lifting the feather over my head. "Here goes!" I said, dropping the feather.

A sudden shot of warmth engulfed my body making me gasp. The throbbing aches and pains subsided and a sense of rejuvenation filled me.

"Wow." I said, the warmth subsiding. "Talk about lucky."

"Yeah." Zack said, a look of surprise still on his face. "Doesn't happen often, does it?"

We continued our search, popping heads into doors and collecting various items along the way. Each turn we made was a new addition to the mental map forming in our heads, each floor eliminated was a step closer to Cloud and Aerith. At least, we hoped so.

Finally, our search yielded fruit. In the middle of the next hallway, several shouts and a familiar cry was heard…

We ran, not even caring about how much noise we were making. The only thing on our minds was saving Aerith.

We turned a corner to face three Genesis clones dragging Aerith out of one of the rooms. Zack yelled, unclasping his sword and charging. The clones dropped Aerith, pulling out long curved daggers. I ran swiftly behind Zack, rushing past the distracted clones to catch Aerith before she hit the ground. She was limp, white and alarmingly cold. She smiled weakly at me as if trying to dissipate my panic. I gave her a small smile back, shaking my head, carefully supporting her as I pulled out another phoenix feather from the plume we found in the chest. "Here." I said, dropping the feather gently on her head. Red light spread from the feather and to my relief, Aerith's cheeks regained their rosy color and warmth gradually filled her body. I propped her against a wall, tightening my gloves. "Hang on." I said, giving her hand a squeeze before standing to aid Zack.

Zack had pushed the clones back but they were still attacking him with full force. I charged one, dodging the blades and aiming for his face. He fell with a thud and I reached for his blades, snatching them from his hands and spinning around just in time to block the blow of another clone. The clang jarred my body and I grunted under the weight before yelling and thrusting the clone back. My hands so unaccustomed to holding a weapon itched to just punch but not even Zangan could teach me to block metal without killing myself. The barrage of attacks kept getting fiercer and it was soon evident that if nothing changed, we would soon be overwhelmed. I was getting tired fast and my movements were already slow due to the added weight of the weapons. Suddenly the clone in front of me burst into flame and fell. I gazed confused past the fallen clone…

"Cloud…"

Relief flooded my being as my beloved blond haired swordsman lowered his arm, still glowing red from the materia.

"There's our Spiky!" Zack cried happily, cutting down the clone he was fighting.

I leapt over the fallen bodies and threw myself into Cloud's arms. He held me tight as I buried my face into his sweater. The sharp stench of blood made my head jerk up and I felt the anger rise in me when I saw Cloud's left ear was torn through and his hair and face were covered with blood.

I was about to check the stash of items we had scrounged but Aerith was faster.

"Hold still." She instructed Cloud, reaching out a bangled hand. I felt the remnants of the flood of green warmth that engulfed Cloud's ear. A flash, and Cloud's wound was healed, a tiny scar marking where the tear had been.

Aerith stood back, satisfied. "You're lucky." She said, hands on her hips. "One more day and I wouldn't have been able to fix that."

Cloud smirked. "It's okay, Tifa would love me anyway."

I punched Cloud lightly in the chest. "You're sexier with the earring."

Zack laughed, stepping around the bodies to join us. "Hear that Spiky? Guess it was worth the pain huh?"

I cocked my head in confusion as Cloud turned red. "Worth the pain?" I asked.

Zack laughed, slinging an arm over Aerith's shoulder. "Let's just say a certain someone thought he would try to be more cool…"

"Zack, stop teasing the poor guy in front of his girlfriend." Aerith said, glaring at Zack.

Zack looked at Aerith, hurt. "B-but, that happens all the time to me!"

"It doesn't count if the girlfriend is the one doing the teasing." Aerith said, sticking her tongue out at Zack.

I laughed; the fear and fatigue of before now a fleeting memory. "So," I said, looking up at Cloud with expectation. "What was this event?"

Cloud coughed, letting go of me and pointing down the hallway. "We should get moving."

"Hey! No avoiding the subject!"

* * *

I felt like a helpless child, clinging onto Cloud's arm as we meandered the bleak, cold hallways. It seemed like there was no end to this drab facility. We passed the same gray walls, the same bolted doors…for all we knew we could've been wandering in circles.

Never before had I wished for a mini-map so desperately…

Just as I thought this Aerith gasped, pointing ahead. Down the end of a long hallway was a door. And it was open.

I forgot we were trying to be quiet and rushed towards the door, dragging Cloud along with me. "Tifa!" He hissed as we neared the end. I slowed, pressing myself against the wall before peering through the crack.

Beyond the door was a large library, chock full of books and papers scattered about several tables and the floor. The sight of it made me freeze, fear filling my whole being.

I wished I didn't recognize that room…

Cloud was frozen too, his hand holding mine so tightly, I couldn't feel where he ended and where I began. The numbness of his grip creating a channel between us, where our fear flowed freely…

"What's wrong?" Aerith said quietly, reaching us. Zack arrived behind, his eyes widening when he glimpsed the room, Mako blue flashing with fear…

"Nibelheim…"

* * *

We ran, our bodies numb, pain forgotten in the cold halls we left behind. Our feet pounded on stone as we climbed the steps out of that wretched basement into the mansion. The whole building was like a haunting nightmare, a scene I had witnessed so many times but never from a first person perspective. At least…not until now.

We reached the top of the stairs, the pattering of feet on concrete turning to the creak of old wood. Suddenly I was coughing, choking on heavy smoke that lay thick in the air. It was hot, too hot, ash whirling around us. Cloud pushed me down and the four of us crept along the dying floor, gulping in the cleaner air beneath the dark clouds.

I moved my arm then screamed as the floor suddenly gave beneath me and I plummeted to the floor below, Cloud and the others following. Cloud managed to wrap his arms around me before we crashed into a table.

"Cloud!" I choked, rolling off him and covering my mouth as smoke filled my lungs. He coughed, staggering to his feet. "I'm okay."

"Cloud! Teef! We gotta get out of here!" Zack called as loudly as he could, as he and Aerith got to their feet.

I nodded, putting my arm around Cloud. We rushed to the door, dodging several falling beams. With a swing of his sword, Zack broke the door open and we emerged from the mansion…into a raging inferno.

Tears stung my eyes and my heart felt like it had been wrenched from my chest. How many times had I seen this scene? Cried for the pain of others? Watched as the innocent burned in their homes; as a town went up in smoke…

The reality was much, much worse.

"No, no, no, no." The words tumbled off my tongue as I fell to the ground. Memories flashed through my mind, friends, laughing, the piano, shy blue eyes, my mother's smile, my father's laughter, Zangan's encouraging words, a promise made under a starry sky…

"Tifa!"

We all turned, a man was running towards us.

"Zangan!" I cried as my eyes registered the man's identity. I ran to meet him, his face was stricken with pain and anger.

I searched his eyes and asked the question I already knew the answer to. "Dad?"

"At the reactor." He replied, out of breath. It was inevitable.

I ran, ignoring the cries behind me. My mind was spinning, emotions battling each other for dominance. Sadness, anger, pain, love, confusion, insanity. The path was a blur, just the red flashing of flames mixed with the green glow of Mako…

Finally I reached the top, my body completely dead. Adrenaline and fear pushed me forward and fear shot through me when I saw the body lying on the ground outside the reactor.

"DAD!" I screamed, rushing towards a man I had never known except in implanted memories. He was barely breathing when I lifted his head, tears falling down my cheeks.

"T…Ti…fa?"

"Daddy…" I whispered, holding him close. His weak hand caught mine.

"Tifa…"

And he was gone. I held the corpse, crying, screaming, sobbing. Then I was laying him down and on my feet again, heading towards the reactor, a million thoughts running through my head.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I so angry? Why me? Why couldn't we have stopped this? Why do I keep going though I know the outcome?_

"SEPHIROTH!" I screamed. Though flames were eating away at the town, inside the reactor it was cold, a shock to my system. I was losing my senses, all sanity. The tubes, filled with their monsters, the monsters that stared at me with cold, dead bloodshot eyes…

A glint of steel…

The sword felt weightless. His silver hair flipped as he turned around. My ears were pounding as I screamed. The screech of my shoes on the metal stairs. I swung…

Pain. Hot. Cold. Numbness. Shock. Weightlessness…

Flashing lights. Muffled screams. Trickling blood. Muted laughter. Blurry images.

Darkness closing in…

Mako blue…

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaand I finally managed to finish this chapter! Hopefully this means this fic will flow now! Again, I apologize for the long long long wait. Those of you who have waited patiently and are still willing to continue this journey with me, thank you so very much! ^_^


End file.
